The Miniskirt Contract
by IdleFlame
Summary: Fuhrer, Roy Mustang has followed threw with his miniskirt fantasy, except Riza hasn't been cooperating. So A contract is made, but can Riza Keep her temper in check with the unwanted attention?
1. Making The Contract

**Yay My first fanfic! I hope you like it. It might not be well written and they all might seem out of character, but I promise I'll try to get better with that. Well Enjoy the fic!**

**Title: The Miniskirt Deal.**

**Chapter one: The Making of the Contract.**

The woman stood there, glaring at the men before her. The man with black hair stood there with a cocky smirk. The tall freakily muscular guy stood next two him his eyes closed in what seemed to be deep thought...one could never tell. Standing slightly in front of the darker haired man was another male with braided blonde hair. She glared at them, almost wanting to regret helping the dark haired man become fuhrer.

Yes, Roy Mustang had finally become fuhrer. Along with becoming fuhrer he finally got his wish, All the female uniforms, had been changed an now they had to where miniskirts. The majority of the females in the military had been upset over this and the majority of the majority wanted to kill him, the minority of the majority just obeyed with out question. The actual minority saw nothing wrong with it and wore the new uniform. So all the females were now wearing skirts. All except for one, Riza Hawkeye who stood glaring at the men before her. She was wearing her normal uniform and refusing to where the new uniform.

Riza had been standing there for an hour just glaring at the men. It was really all she could do, after having pulled the gun out on Roy and trying to splatter his brains on the wall...

Flashback!

_Riza was sitting at her desk filing papers like normal doing part of roys paper work. She had glanced over when she heard the door slamm open and a pissed of Edward walking towards the new fuhrer's office. " Morning Edward._" _She said politely. Ed stopped mid stomp and turned to her. Smiling replacing the distorted expressions of a scowl. "Good Morning lieutenant Hawkeye." she smiled back before giving the man a stern look. "Edward, refrain from destroying the office like last time_." _She stated in a more demanding voice then was necessary. Edward nodded his head and returned to stomping his way to the Roy's new office. Riza sighed and continued her work. _

_About a half hour later Edward had walked up to Riza's desk and told her that 'the bastard' wanted to see her. She stood up and nodded, walking to his office. The door was opened and she walked in. "Would you please close the door Hawkeye?" He asked politely which was a little unlike him. "Yes, sir" She said closing the door. _

_Roy motioned for her to sit down, and she did. "Hawkeye, Have you finished the reports from yesterday?" He asked turning his back o her facing the window"Yes sir" He nodded approvingly at her response. "Did you fax the papers I gave you this morning." Riz sighed. "Yes, sir" He nodded approvingly again. _"_Did you mail the letter to fullmetal like I asked?" He asked putting his hand in his pocket. Riza's eye twitched slightly feeling annoyed by the interrogation. "I suspected that's why he was here." "You're a very obedient soldier and secretary Hawkeye. You Mail my letters you, do the faxing, Take phone calls, you do the filing, write the reports, go on missions, put your life in danger, and you have on occasion did some of my paperwork...You obey to my every order without hesitation or question..." Hawkeye stared at his back wondering if he was in his right mind at the moment. "Yes sir, I suppose I do" she replied biting her tongue._

_Roy nodded and walk up to his desk, slamming his hands down and glared murderously at her. Yes, she was pretty sure he went of the deep end. "So tell me Riza..." She looked at him blankly. "Why have you failed to wear the FEMALE UNIFORM!" Riza raised and eyebrow and stood. "Sir, I would sacrifice my life for you if only for the good of humanity, But I will NOT wear something so degrading." She said finishing her sentence as a scowl formed on her face. Roy growled in frustration. "Why not!" Riza turned her back to him. "Like I said it's degrading, not only that-" She said turning back around "I also go on a lot of missions, it would not be responsible nor decent to wear something like that!" She stated raising her voice. "Only making Roy look mor angrier, but if you looked closely you could see the amusement in his eyes. "Damn-it Hawkeye, you have to wear it, It's regulation, you signed the damn contract!" Roy said slamming his desk drawer open and pulling out a piece of paper. Making Riza wonder why it wasn't with the other papers in the filing room which was on the other side of the building. _

_Riza walked over and reread the contract. Hn so she did sign it. 'Oh well, if you make mistakes destroy the evidence that you ever made them' she thought as she took the paper taking a few steps back away from her boss, and with professional ease she pulled out her favorite toy and shot at the paper till half the bullets were gone. Then she dropped the hole filled paper to the ground and pointed her new best friend at her new enemy. "What contract." Roy's eyes went wide and he blinked a couple times before the door slammed open and two seconds later Riza was being restrained. The most strange thing about this was that while Armstrong was restraining Riza, Edward had came in with a bucket of saopy water tripping and accidently dumping it on Riza, Armstorng and Mustang. "Edward I'm gonna blow your brains out!" Riza yelled as she swung her legs backwards kicking Armstrong in a all too tender spot and pulled out her gun once more shooting at Edward. Mustang decided to step in at this moment sneaking up behind Riza, taking the arm her gun was in and pulling it behind her back then yanking her gun away from her, leaving the trigger happy female...defenseless and glaring at all of them._

_End flash back!_

Riza looked to each man in turn landing on Roy, the glare turned deadly."Give me back my gun, Roy." She demanded, holding out her hand. Roy's smirk got wider as he took her hand and gave her a wide smile and peaceful expression. (Which did not go well with the current situation.) "Why my dear Riza, I would be happy to give you back your rifle, If you wear the uniform..." He said in a charming tone. The one he used to get dates, the one he used to get out of tough jams, and the same one he used to get people to do his bidding and Riza just glared. "Hell no, Roy, Give me back my gun" She stated blankly in a more stern Voice...When had they started going on a first name bases at work?

Roy looked shocked beyond belief. Why had she not said 'yes'. Well a desperate time cause for...a complement! "Why not Riza You'd look beautiful wearing the new female uniform, you'd be a Knock out!" He said complimenting the women before him who just went deadly calm. "And you'd look beautiful with a bullet lodged in your brain. Now give me my gun!" she exclaimed as her hands balled into fist and her nails dug into her palm. She closed her eyes and took deep breathes trying to calm her anger, it wasn't working. The others had realized this. They were putting to much pressure on her so Roy did what any sane man would do, He gave Riza her gun...after taking out all the bullets of course.

Riza's eye twitched. "Roy..." She growled out threateningly. Roy just gave her an innocent look while Armstrong and Edward had backed into the far corner of the office. "Yes, Hawkeye." He said in a nonchalant manner. Riza returned the nonchalant attitude and placed her gun back in its holster. "I'm sorry to say fuhrer Mustang, but do to the unreasonable rules and regulations you have set upon the female population of the military, I will be resigning from my postin the military." She said heading to the door.

Riza smirked when she heard Roy call her, and turned around to face him dropping the smirk. "Yes, fuhrer Mustang?" She asked in a tired tone. "Y-You can't be serious, Riza. after all we've been through, your just gonna quit!" He yelled as he walked up to Riza slamming his fist into the wall right by Riza's head. Riza just glanced at the hole that was in the wall.

In the corner Edward and Armstrong looked at one another. "Bet she quits." Armstong looked down at the grinning Edward. "All bet's says she bluffing." He said and nodded to him self. Ed gave him a quizzical look, the Armstrong noticed and unfortunately for Edward went into a long rant about the Armstrong's history of calling bluffs making Edward inch away from him very, very slowly.

Riza looked back at the fuhrer. "And after all we've been threw sir your still going to make me wear a miniskirt?" She threw back glaring at him. Roy smiled innocently, nodding his head childishly. "I'm not wearing it."she stated simply crossing her arms. Roy made a pouting face and looked at Riza. "Why not?" She closed her eyes in frustration, "It's degrading to a female" "It's a complement to the female body" "It's immature" "it's very lady like" "It's desgusting" "It's hot!" "It's a skirt for a hooker" "It's a skirt for a true woman" "It's slutty!" "It's sexy!" The two glared at each other. Riza turned and slammed the door open. "If you find it so sexy, wear it your self!" She yelled and went to walk out the door, but was stopped when Roy grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "Okay." He said smirking, a hand on his hip.

Every ones eyes nearly fell out at his reply. "Wh-what!" Riza and Edward stuttered out at the same time. Roy's smirk got wider. "I said I'll where the skirt...under one condition." Every one looked at him half expecting the answer. "Hawkeye if you can where the skirt for one weak," Every one looked back and forth between them. "I'll where it for the rest of the year...and You can't shoot at anyone for complimenting you for wearing it or if a guy whistles, howls, or grabs your rear. " Riza closed her eyes, the right one twitching. When she opened her eyes to shout the reply of 'No!' she found that Ed had pushed the fuhrer out of the way and was looking at her in pleading look tear eyed and all. "C'mon you have to. Think about it, You wearing the skirt for only one **weak** compared to him wearing it for the rest of the **year**!" he said begging her to wear the skirt so he could laugh later on about how funny the almighty Flame alchemist looked in a skirt.

She looked between a begging Edward and a smirking Roy. She then looked over to Armstrong who was awaiting her answer.

One weak, compared to eight weak's, which is about two months. _'Hmm, and he would have it a lot worse then me considering he has the highest rank in the military, and he's a male, and he said I couldn't shoot them, didn't say any thing about using my fists...and I guess the guys could use a good laugh.' _Riza sighed in mock defeat. "Ok, fine, but I want an contract about you wearing it for the rest of the year and on new years day." she demanded crossing her arms once again. Roy smiled like a crack addicted seven year old with candy. Armstrong's eyes were widened. When she looked at Edward he was cheering, a fist in the air and grinning like a sugar high toddler with ice cream.

Roy started typing the contract immediatley not wanting to waste another moment.

**Mini-Skirt Contract **

'_I Roy Mustang give my word as fuhrer to where the Female military uniform form for the remaining time of this year and 1 day next year if, Ms. Riza Hawkeye can fulfill her end of thecantract and wear's the female military uniform for one weak without,_

_1) complaining_

_2) using her gun to scare the life out of men who, howl, bark, whistle, compliment, or grab her rear, or all of the above._

_3) sending no more then three men to the hospital_

_4)making bitchy, snappy, or unessicary retorts at those who compliment her._

_Failure to do so will result in Riza wearing it for the rest of this year and on holidays for the next three years. A failure on my part will result in whatever punishment Ms. Riza Hawkeye sees fit._

**_Fuhrer Mustang of central._**

Riza looked over the contract and nodded in approval. She took a random pen and signed the contract. Ok it wasn't a real military contract but it was how ever a contract. And like all contracts they needed a safe place to get un damaged. Riza looked around and walked up to Armstrong. "I believe it would be best to have this in your safe keep so Roy or my self won't try to destroy it while the other's not looking." Armstrong Saluted. "I will protect it with my life." He replied, folding it a sticking it in his pocket .

Riza walked tord the door and opened it, only to have Al, whinrey, and Havoc fall onto the floor infront of her. They all gave sheepish looks to everyone and scrambled to their feet, Riza shook her head in a dissapproving manner before walkking fully out the door and going to her home. _'idiots.'_

**Yup that's chapter one, not well written But I'm trying, let me no wether you liked it or not so I know wether or not to continue! Bye!**


	2. Hectic Mondays and Spies

**Wow I didn't think It be that good. To be honest when I started typing it, I really wasn't trying to make it funny, It kinda just turned out that way, lol I guess it being funny just added to it a little more. I think I did pretty good Nine reviews in the first chapter, I think thats pretty good for my first time writing.**

**Oh and I never really heard that much about Riza background or past, but I'm giving her one. Sorry if somethings way off, but let me know and I'll fix it asap! I just needed something to make fill in blank areas and waste some space really...**

**Quandtuniverse - I would really appreciate it if you could to that for me! But your gonna have to tell me how that works, I don't quite know, sorry! I'm guessing I send you the chapter before I put it up, but I'm not quiet sure, sorry! Just let me know!**

**Well Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**Chapter two: Hectic Mondays and Spies**

Riza was currently park in her reserved parking space ready to bang her head on the steering wheel. "What did I get my self into. I don't really think this is worth it. I mean a weak of torture, just so the guys can have a laugh at Roy wearing a miniskirt...Ok maybe it is. All I gotta do is keep my temper in check and I'll be fine." Riza took a deep breath and slowly got out of her car.

As soon as che got out a couple of guys walked buy wistling making a few sexual comments before she glared at them. Which they just walked away quickly. 'Morons' she thought to herself.

This is why she didn't want toi where the female uniform, com to think of it her's was a bit short the usual and a little tighter. "I'm going to kill him when this is over." she growled out. Not only was it bad enough to where a skirt but one that was shorter then normal. "Highly indecent..."she growled out again She wondered to her self, just how Roy managed to get her outfit ready during the night.

Flash back.

_Riza was sleeping peacfully dreaming about edward and the gang luaghing at a Very scantily clad Roy Mustang, who was doing the catwalk against his own will, when persistent knocking met her ears. She sat up very slowly and slowly craned her neck towards her alarm clock . It read '2:17am'. She then got up and glared at her door, Whoever was out there was a dead man. She grabbed her gun off her night stand walked to the door swung it open and had it pointed directly at Non other then Roy mustang him self. "Youve got 10 seconds to explain your stupidity and in 10 word or less.' Roy blinked at her. "I Haven't a clue what your talking about. But! Here's your new Uniform!" he exclaimed a little to happily and shoved a package in her hands. "Night Riza!' with that he hurried of before the woman could fire her gun. _

End flashback

Riza walked in the door and was greeted by a grinning fuhrer. " Now don't we look lovely this morning." Roy said seeing what she would do.

Riza glared and walked past and straight to her desk and started typing up her reports. Roy smirked to him self. Yup the alteration he had done with the uniform was perfect and the few centimeters he took off the skirt wasn't bad either. Only if she was dumb enough to bend over. Roy sighed knowing that wasn't going to happen. Riza noticed the stare Roy was giving her and looked up at her. "Did you need something sir?" She asked in her normal tone

Roy smiled at her. _'A good lay maybe' _"No. I'm fine Hawkeye." He said and walked to his office.

Looking back once only to find to find her going about her job as usual.

It was about lunch time and Riza was sitting in a table in the far back hoping no one would notice her, but she wasn't that lucky as Mustang sat right across from her along with Armstrong and Edward.

"Riza I heard you pulled your gun out on one of the officers today...and shot him" Roy said folding his hand in a cocky manner and smirking. "I did" She responded takng a sip of her coffee in a nonchalant manner. "You know you lost the bet then." He said now grinning.

Riza stopped eating and looked up at him, "Actually, Sir, It stated that I couldn't use my gun to scare guys if they grabbed my rear or made a crude noise or remark." She stated folding her arms across her chest. "Yes, and you fired your gun and scared the shit out of him. For grabbing your rear." He stated looking at her in a 'what the hell are you getting at.' manner.

"Riza took another sip of her coffee and stood up. "It's wasn't exactly my ass he grabbed" She said and sauntered purposefully out of the mess hall.

Riza was only half way down the hall when some guy came up from behind her. "Nice ass." he stated simply gripping it a little too hard and walking right by. Riza got a little curious as to why guys felt a need to grope the female body. Her her self found no point in grabbing a woman's ass or a males. _'What is this life coming to guys keep getting more and more pervert, and women keep getting more and more...revealing, like there flaunting it! It's disgraceful! Girls sit and complain about getting there ass grabbed all day when there the ones who ste themselves up for it, where skirt that are so short the sometimes you can see there ass with out them bending over! But still why do men insist on grabbing the ass!'_

She was snapped at of her line of thoughts when another guy grabbed her ass. This time she grabbed his shoulder and spun him around pinning him to the wall. The looked at her with wide eyes. A little afraid as he just realized who's rear he grabbed. "Tell me something..." Riza started out in a threatening tone. The man nodded his head, letting her now that she had his full attention. "As a normal part of the male population, why do you feel the need to even touch a females backside?" She question. Unpinning him while her tone took on less threatening tone.

The man looked in thought for a minute. "I'm not quiet sure why, I just do it, to me it's like and instinct. I mean you're in my opinion a gorgeous female, who's wearing a miniskirt, and to me that just says 'grab me'". Riza looked at the man like he was from another planet. Shaking her head at his stupidity she started walking home. _'I don't know weather to be repulsed by the idiocy of some males or feel sorry for there lack of a brain.' _She thought to her self as she reached her room and went in deciding to take a nap before her lunch hour was up.

Once she was gone he turned to the overly musceled man to his left. "Armstrong reread the conditions to me." Mustang demanded wanting to see if there was a loop hole in the document. "Sir!" Armstrong said in a disciplined manner and pulled the paper out of is pocket. He unfolded the paper and stood

" If Ms. Riza Hawkeye can fulfill her end of the bargain and wear's the female military uniform for one weak without,

1) complaining

2) using her gun to scare the life out of men who, howl, bark, whistle, compliment, or grab her rear, or all of the above.

3) sending no more then three men to the hospital

4)making bitchy, snappy, or unessicary retorts at those who compliment her, Thats all the conditions sir."

Mustang glared at the wall. "Damn, cocky little bitch. I was so sure she would have pulled out her gun on me earlier when I said something to her..." Mustang's glare darkened and he growled.

Ed who was shoving food in his mouth after not eating dinner last night or breakfast in the moring chugged down his orange juice and stole Roy's chip's, piling them into his mouth aswell. "What did you say to her." He asked curiously. Accidently picking up milk spitting it back out immediatly his face turning slightly green.

Mustang smirked at Edwards mistake but wiped it of before he could notice. "I said 'Now don't we look lovely this morning' " He informed the teen, who made something that sounded like a laugh mixed with a snigger. "That's not gonna get her to brake any of the conditions. She's more determined then you think, she's pretty good with self control even if she doesn't use it a lot."

Mustang took in the blondes words and thought for a minute. "So I'll have to be more determined as well...hmmm" The fuhrer sat there thinking as his subordinates ate their lunches or rather in ed's case stole others. "Fullmetal! New assignment!" Mustang finally stood pointing to Ed who jumped up at the yell. "What now! I just got back!"

Mustang looked over at Armstrong out of the corner of his eyes. "You to Armstrong" Armstrong stood and saluted "Sir!" Mustang nodded. "Ok, the assignment. I want you two to go around and tell every guy with out a significant other to hit on Hawkeye, and if they need to, grab her rear and nothing else. Now go!" The to hustled out of the room. Although, Edward, who was not in to much of a hurry to get Riza to lose the contract ran else where.

Riza woke up 45 minutes later to the insistent ringing of her phone. Her pillow was currently over her head, so without loking she slammed her head sown on her night stand feeling around for the phone, after about a minute and twenty or so rings later she finally found it. "Hel-hello" She said yawning turning over. "Hawkeye?... where you..._sleeping?_" Mustangs amusement showed clearly threw the phone. Riza just grumbled incoherently. "You do realize your forty-five minute late from your lunch break, riiiight?" He asked innocently. Riza jumped straight to her feet forgetting Her boss was on the phone she scurryed around her room grabbing her uniform that she hung over the chair when she changed into her lounging clothes which consisted of sweat pants and a baggy shirt. She rushed to put on her clothes ignoring Mustangs repeated calling of her name.

About two minutes later she had her uniform back on her gun in it's holster and her papers in her arm. She ran back over to the phone and picked it up over the floor. Putting it up to her ear. "HAWK-" "I'll be there ASAP." She said cutting him off and slamming the phone down running out the door.

Ed sat in a tree, staring at a his surroundings, which where nothing but trees. "I gotta find a way to counter Mustangs plans..." He thought for a minute before his face lit up. "I got it I'll be a spy for Hawkeye. That way She'll know what to expect and it'll make it easier for her to ignore them. Yeah that's perfect!" Edward jumped down from the tree and ran back to his room to wait until Riza was off, so he could give her a call.

Riza never in her life had so many guys grab her ass in a day. Not even that time in high school when her best friend dared her to dress like a hooker and walk around the neighborhood. Even though she did send one guy to the hospital. That was funny.

Riza finaly reached her door, opening it and slamming it in a random guys face who was trying to talk to her all the way from work to her house. "Annoying little bastards, I think they're getting worse. Riza went to her bathroom and started letting her water run. She to a couple bathe beads and threw them in, then she put bubbles in as well. "I might have grew up around nothing but guys but I'm still a woman dammit!" She said in a victorious tone then turning back to her room.

She walked over to a dresser and found a black pair of pajama pants and a black button up night shirt that went with it. Before she shut the dresser she noticed one of her old shirts, she took it out and looked at it, It was a shirt from way back in highschool. It was a loose fit, well it was probably a little smaller now, It was camouflaged tank top that had a picture of a hunting rifle on underneath it in black letters it said 'Top Gun'. Back when Her friends got it for her she laughed with them about all the ways the saying could be taken. Threw out all her child hood she couldn't remember ever hanging out with the girls at school, they where always worried about hair or make up or how they looked around the guys

She on the other hand was always worried about her grades, or practicing on her shooting skills, she even had a hunting license, and worring about what she looked like around the guy? She was one of the guys, less perverted, and not hitting on girls maybe, but all in all they considered her to be one of them, Hell the never even held back when they where wrestling around or got into fist fight. But the fighting hardly ever happened. " Those where the good old days, now look at me, degraded to a hooker look-a-like. If Leon saw me wearing this he's never let me hear the end of it." Riza sighed and walked back into the bathroom.

Setting her clothes on the toilets seat. She had one foot in the water when the phone rang. "Damnit!" She growled out to no one. She withdrew her foot and slid her bathrobe on before walking over to the phone picking it up. "This better be good." She said in a angered voice. Normally she wouldn't have minded so much but with the attention she's been getting latley she was in a pissy mood and not afraid to show it. "Sorry, was I interupting something? I can call back later if you want?" Ed's voice sounded a bit nervous. Riza sighed. "Sorry Ed, I'm just having a bad day, and depening on what your calling for I can put my plans aside." She stated simply and apologizing for snapping at the teen.

She heard Edward snort on the other line. "I'd be bitchy to if my ass was getting grabbed left and right." Hearing a inhuman growl coming from her he switched to the topic at hand. " Anyway, the reason I called is because of the contract you made with The bastard." Riza Sat on her bed ready to listen. "Go on" She stated letting him know he had her full attention.

Edward smirked on the other line. And sat down as well. "It seem the the fuhrer isn't playing fair." Riza scowled "What do you mean he's not playing fair!" She growled out agian. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "I'm getting to that!" He yelled. Hearing silence he continued. "He's gave me and Armstrong an assignment. The firt part was to go around and tell all the guy who didn't have girlfriends or wasn't married to hit on you. He's giving them all bonus's if you break the rules of the contract" Ed finished getting ready for and out burst.

3. 2. 1... "He WHAT! I'm gonna kill that weasel, After I cut of his dick and shove it so far up his cocky ass he'll choke on it for a weak, then I'll stretch his balls into his eye sockets, I'll make him beg for death... " She started trailing off rambling on incoherently of gory and painful ways to make the fuhrer pray for death. On the other end of the line Edward was grabbing his privates in a protective manner, after imagining what having his penis chopped off and having his testicles stretched althe way to his eyes. Forget about the dick being shoved up your ass the pain from the balls was most likely enough to make you beg for death.

Ed shook the thoughts out of his head. "Alright Riza, Calm down I have a plan." He said trying to get her attention, Reciving a growled out 'hmm' He continued. "I'll be your spy, He's already tellung me his plans, So far I've told you what I know All you have to do is keep your cool, Remember that there only doing it because Roy told them too." Riza thought for a minute. The kid did have apoint now that she knew why she was getting it on more then any of the other girls she did feel a bit more at ease, just more pissed of at her so called 'friend'. And if she kept her cool that meant it would make Roy more frustrated, plus the thought of him wearing a mini skirt was becoming much more pleasant..

Riza nodded her head to herself. "Ok Ed... why are you doing this anyway?" She asked out of curiosity. Ed scoffed "Because I hate Mustang, and It'd be a dream come true seeing him embarrassing himself like that." He said as if it where the most obvious thing in the world. Riza laughed 'sounds just like him.' she remember that her bath was still waiting for her return, which reminded her. "Hey Edward, that day the contract was mad why where you carrying a bucket of saopy water?" She asked, and heard a grumble before he spoke up. "The ass was making me wash his window for accidently tripping him in the hallway after he gave me a cocky look when I fell." Riza raised an eyebrow. "Was it an accident?" there was a long silnce before a quiet 'No' was heard, Riza laughed.

He might have been in the military but he was still teen, and sometimes those who didn't know him forgot that. Probably why mustang was alway so hard on him yet lenient at the same time anybody else would have gotten their ass's kicked and fired. "Well I gotta go now Edward. We can talk more about this subject tomorrow." She stated making it clear that they were to talk about further plans soon. After receiving a Loud yawn and I goodnight she set the phone back on the receiver and walked back to the Bathroom.

Upon walking into the bathroom she sighed. Finally getting some peace and quiet. She looked around the room, incense, scented candles, Night clothes, and book, Now time for female relaxation. She sighed with a small smile and set one foot in the water. Immedieatly The smile was replaced by a frown and she glared at the water. It was cold. _'Dammit'_

**Well there's the second chapter I hope it was as good as the first! Well like before let me know if you liked it or not! Plus like I said earlier if there's anything off or anything Let me no and I'll fix it as soon as I can!**


	3. Nerves and A Little More Plotting!

**Welcoming chapter THREE! YEAH! and I'm sorry to say that chapter four ight come out a little longer then expected as well since it's been more then two weaks, since I've last worked on TMC. I have a crowed house currently with my aunt and her six kids being here and about four of them being on my computer 24/7, plus my best friends been over for a while as well. But no problem since it's getting updated now! **

**And give quantuniverse a BIG thanks for editing the chapter! And YES I am happier then normal**

**Chapter three: Nerves and a little more plotting**

So far it had been a bad day. Her ass had been grabbed too many times to count, at least seven guys had slipped their numbers on her desk, she had been hit on all day, and it wasn't even lunch time yet.

If it weren't for the fact that she knew Roy was mostly behind it, she would have already lost the bet the first hour she got in the building. 'This is too much,' she mumbled under her breath. Sighing, she grabbed the files she needed and walked out of the room.

Halfway to her desk she looked at her watch. It was fifteen minutes till lunch hour. 'I still need to get a hold of Edward so we can plan things out . . . I can't believe Roy, dirty cheating bastard, when this is over he's dead!' she thought to herself when a random guy came up to her, smirking.

"Hey baby," he said in an overly confident tone.

Riza held back from glaring.

"Hello, do you need something?" she asked in a professional manner, tucking the files under her arm. She really didn't feel like putting up with this. The man smiled.

"I was just wondering what time I should pick you up Saturday night," he said, moving his arm to wrap it around her waist, which she avoided, and glared.

"You're supposed to ask the girl out first, then ask what time to pick her up. And that's only if she says yes," she stated, looking angrily at the guy.

The guy just smirked. "Like anyone would say 'no' to me? You know you want to, so stop being stubborn." Riza looked at him blankly. "Now, what time?" Riza's hand twitched, and she felt relieved to know that she left her gun home.

"I'm sorry. I can't. I'm busy Saturday. I have to plot against the fuhrer. If that is all I must take my leave, I have a lot of work to do," she said, ignoring the look on the man's face, and walking back to her desk.

Once she made it back to her desk she almost yelled in frustration. There were four envelopes and several strips of papers address to her. She plopped down in her chair and sighed. "This is getting way out of hand! I swear either Roy's desperate or they are..." She sighed again and looked at the strips of paper. They all had names and numbers written on them, some having perverted comments on them as well.

She decided to open the envelopes. One was from a friend in her hometown, writing to tell her that he was getting married, and she found an invitation inside as well. He was getting married to a woman that worked in the bar. She remembered that girl. She always had a messy ponytail, sometimes a few strands of her hair escaped while she walked around in a hurry, trying to clean, take orders, and throwing people who were causing trouble out. She also remembered her friends getting thrown out non too gently by her too. She was a pretty tough girl with a strict attitude, which she got from her father who owned the bar.

The next two letters came from Roy and Ed, much to her relief. Roy wanted her to finish his paper work that was due in two days and order more office supplies. Edward wanted to set up a meeting on the current 'issues'. He also wanted Riza to give him secret files on forbidden alchemy. Riza shook her head, smiling. That boy would never learn.

The last letter had no name. Just a letter stating that the fuhrer was planning on getting her a male partner and sending her on a mission. It stated no last name or first name. Probably just Ed. She smiled a little then turned to the pile of papers sitting to her left. She frowned, then looked at the ceiling. "Looks like I'm going to be working through lunch break again, and probably after hours. I'm demanding a raise or at least compensation for the hours I put into his work," she thought as she started her work.

Roy, Armstrong and Edward sat at the cafeteria table, Roy scowling. "Can either of you explain to me why she hasn't lost the bet yet?" he growled, glaring at them. Both shook their heads 'no'. Roy sighed. "We need to make a new plan. I refuse to wear a miniskirt!" Edward laughed at the image of Mustang wearing a miniskirt.

Roy glared. "Find something funny, Fullmetal?" he asked, in a dangerous tone. The teen shook his head and started to shovel his food into his mouth. Roy smirked and turned to Armstrong. "Any ideas?" Armstrong shook his head.

Roy let out an angry groan, mumbled "Dammit" and started tapping his fingers on the lunch table. Edward rolled his eyes. "If you didn't want to wear a miniskirt then why did you agree to it in the first place?" he said, annoyed with the whole situation.

Roy just looked blankly at him. "Th-that's none of your concern, Fullmetal. Now start thinking," he demanded.

Yeah, true, he just wanted to see Hawkeye in a miniskirt, but he didn't really think she was going to last more than... An hour, at most! Now it was Tuesday and he had no ideas to play on. Sure, he was giving her a mission with some guy tomorrow, but was that going to be enough to make her brake the contract?

Roy was broken out of thought when a chip hit him in the head. "Earth to jackass!" Roy shook his head and glared at Ed.

"What!" he semi shouted.

Edward glared. "Like I was saying, why don't you throw a party and invite everybody? Being hit on by all those guys at once might do the trick. We might need medics on shift, just in case." Edward said, throwing out his idea.

Roy thought for a second before nodding. "Yes, and I suppose I can get some kind of alcohol to serve, women hate it when drunk men flirt, I believe." Roy stood up and smirked. "Ok, Edward, you send a letter to everyone from our building, telling them about the party, Armstrong you take care of the decorations, and I'll get everything else. Get to work!" he commanded, watching the two jump up, saluting and running out.

Edward smirked when the others were out of sight and headed to his home. He waited for Hawkeye to get home. So what if he missed the last few hours of work? He'd just say he was writing the letters, and maybe actually write them to look real.

Riza was at her desk, doing the papers like she was asked. So far she had only finished the first few files. She sighed, putting down her pen, and taking a big gulp of her coffee.

"Great, I'm losing my self control," she thought when she started downing the coffee. "Must be my nerves." She sighed, picking up the pen again.

"What must be your nerves?" someone behind her asked. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. She already knew it was Roy.

She glared at the paper in front of her. "Come to give me more paperwork, or just to torment me?" she asked in a bored manner. She really hated the fact that ever since the contract was made he did nothing but torment her. Maybe not directly, but all those little plots of his! She could swear he was doing this just to frustrate her. It was pissing her off!

Roy chuckled. "As much as I would love to give you all my work or torment you, I'm actually giving you a mission," he said, walking up right behind her and holding the envelope right in front of her. "All the information you need is in the envelope, your partner has the folder and you two will start five a.m. tomorrow, no excuses for lateness or absence. Have a nice day, Hawkeye." He walked to the door and turned slowly. "And please do remember to have those done by Thursday, thanks!" he said quickly, slamming the door behind him.

Riza's glare worsened and you could see her hand shake before her pen gave out under the pressure and snapped. "DAMMIT!"

Roy, who was right outside her door, sniggered. "I love torturing her," he said as he started walking, bumping into Edward.

Edward looked from Roy's happy face to the yelling behind the door and shook his head. "Teasing Hawkeye again?" Roy just continued walking down the hall and left. Edward, on the other hand, went and walked into the room. "Hawkeye?" he questioned, trying to get the women's attention, not expecting to get hit in the head with the broken pen.

Riza looked a little guilty but walked over to Edward. "Sorry, Ed, I thought you were Roy... the little bastard..." she trailed off again, mumbling things about castration and carnivorous birds.

Edward was becoming nervous standing around the homicidal woman. Sure, he faced his own share of psychos, but none of them ever tried to castrate him. "A-anyway, I just came to tell you that he's throwing a party, and inviting the whole building," he stated and watched as Riza's hand twitched slightly. "Yeah I should be going now," he said, and started walking towards the door.

Riza grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "Edward, when is this party?" she asked, the anger gone. She didn't want to go to a party with all those guys, but she did however want to see the look on Mustang's face when she didn't brake any rules on the piece of paper they called a contract.

Edward shook his head slightly. "He didn't give a date yet, I'll let you know when he does." Edward looked at the clock. "Well I got to go start on the letters. I'll call you when anything comes up." Riza nodded and watched Edward walk out.

Riza went back and sat at her desk, leaning back as she stared at the pile of papers. "This is going to be one hell of a week. But as long as I can keep myself under control, I should be fine. I wonder what kind of mission it'll be, probably something with a lot of running and climbing, the bastard. Oh well, nothing I can do about it now, might as well get some of this work done." With those thoughts, she started the long night of paperwork.

It was two a.m. when Riza walked through her door. She sighed when she saw the time. She had about an hour before she had to leave. Why was her life so impossibly unlucky? First the damn contract, then the guys hitting on her all the time since the damn skirt, then the paper work, now this mission, dammit it was only Tuesday! Well, Wednesday. But that wasn't the point. It was still very bad.

She had finished all the paperwork and plus some of her own. She had to stop because of the words starting to blur with each other. She needed coffee... a very strong coffee. And maybe some aspirin. The things she put up with. "I swear, when this thing's over, he's dead. I'll even bury him myself."

Great, only four hours before she had to go on some mission she knew nothing about. That man was really trying to get her to lose. How far would he go trying to get her to crack? "Well there's still that party... and there's still no official date for it yet." Riza sighed again. She walked to her bathroom. Maybe taking a nice hot bath would calm her down before she had to go. There was no use going on a mission in a pissed off mood. It might get her in trouble.

All the guys in two days that hit on her asked her out. Whether on Roy's orders or not, it was highly annoying. Now the female co-workers in her unit where giving her nasty looks of jealousy and anger. She even got a few comments like "Stay away from yadda yadda" or "you bitch so and so is mine". Then there were a few who were calling her a slut, whore, tramp etc. She even got a few threats, and even if they were weak, they were still threats. "It's not even my fault, if they're going to be mad at anyone it should be that sneaky bastard..." she said as she laid in her tub and picked up her book. 

She placed the book back down not even one minute later. She glared at the faucet. "And who the hell does he think he is anyway, making those guys flirt with me? I swear he'll be the one wearing the mini skirt for the rest of the year, and I'm going to take pictures and hand them out to EVERYONE in Central so the next generation in the military will know that the great fuhrer Mustang had some humiliation in his life!" she yelled to no one in particular.

She sat there for a few seconds before she realized she was talking to herself. "When did this get so out of hand? It's like a competition now."

Riza got out of the bath about an hour later and got ready. She sat at her small table and stared at the envelope. "Might as well find out what the mission's all about," she stated as she opened it. Inside were various documents. And a sheet of paper attached to it. She scanned the paper and then dropped it once she was done.

Apparently there was suspicious activity going on in a nearby hospital. Patients were disappearing and when the doctors were asked about the patient they would tell them that the patient was either already checked out or that they didn't have any record of that person. So they were only going to check it out. "He's got something planned, but what? It can't be just a simple mission like that, it's too... calm..." she thought as she looked at the clock. "Four thirty-seven," she said, reading the clock out loud. "Might as well start walking... Hopefully this mission won't take too long, I need some sleep," she said as she put on her shoes, grabbed the envelope and head out the door. "I'll be damned if I don't get some coffee..." She grumbled, walking down the hall.

Edward sat at his desk writing the letters. Al on the other hand was reading a book and yawning. Edward looked back at his brother who had tears from yawning and a book in his hand as he leaned back against the wall from his bed. "You should get some sleep Al. You look like shit."

Al looked up from his book giving his brother a pouty look. "I would but it's already past four in the morning. Besides, you're one to talk. You haven't slept in two days! Plus, I was sleeping until you got home and turned on the light," Al said setting his book down.

Edward gave his brother a smile. "Sorry, Alphonse. Mustang told me to write out invitations for some party he's throwing," Edward said holding up one of the letters.

Al gave Edward an amused look, "Another plot on Ms. Hawkeye's behalf?" he asked and gave a small laugh when Ed nodded. "She's going to go trigger happy when this whole thing's over," he stated walking over to sit by his brother.

Edward looked at him smirking slightly. "Like she's not already?"

"Good point," Al said as he took some blank paper and started helping his brother write out the invitations.

**So How was this chapter? Please review to let me know, otherwise I can't tell if you want me to continue or not. Thanks!**


	4. Weird Doctor's And Roy's True Intent

**The awaited fourth chapter has arrived! Well at least waited on by the poeple reading this story...**

**Yep, Now all I do is have to actually start on the fifth one and everything will be just dandy.**

**And to answer a question- I never really had any intentions to turn this into a love story. I'm not really good with the romance thing, so yeah the most you'll get out of it is a hintof flirting at the most, but most likely not. So no this is not a love story. **

**Sorry to every one who wanted it to be, but maybe after this Fanfic is done if somebody gives a request for it I could give it a try. Just keep in mind I'm new to writing fanfiction and I'm not really the greatest in the Romance department.**

Once again thanks for the reviews!

**Chapter 4:** Weird doctors and Roy's True Intent

Riza stood there while the doctor and her partner talked. She was starting to get irritated. So far her partner had grabbed her ass three times, and doctors had been giving her perverted looks and whistling.

She really didn't like the place. For a hospital it had a morbid aura, and plus what kind of hospital painted their walls red?

She leaned against the wall. This was taking way too long. It took about an hour and a half to get there and about fifteen minutes to get in the building, and now the doctor they were talking to wanted them to either pay the guard's medical bill or they were going to sue Central. Either way, Riza was a bit calmer now.

Riza chuckled to herself. Yes, that was a very calming experience, but now she was irritated again. 'These two have been talking for a good hour now and still no information. Ridiculous,' she thought to herself, sighing.

Another fifteen minutes went by and Riza was beyond pissed. She growled in frustration and shoved her partner out of the way. "Show us to the lower floors, then the damn freezers you keep the bodies in, and after that, you'll follow every order I issue," she said, slamming the doctor into the wall.

Her partner walked behind her and tried to pull her off. She immediately shoved him away. He looked shocked and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hawkeye, what are you doing? You can't go threatening people like that! It's against co-" Riza cut him off with a glare.

She turned to face him keeping the doctor pinned to the wall. "Don't tell me what's in regulation, and do not tell me what I can and cannot do. I know exactly what's allowed," she snapped. The doctor and her partner looked at her.

"You're gonna get fired. Have you ever even read the book?" he asked in a semi shout, a little fearful.

Riza's glare worsened. "For your information, I've been doing your so called 'Fuhrer's' paperwork since I met him, and trust me, it involves long boring hours of reading regulations, codes, and laws of the military. I know all of them by heart, and there was nothing in there about not being able to slam some guy into a wall and shaking them up a bit when they're not cooperating. Plus I highly doubt he'd fire me, he needs me, otherwise he'd never get his precious papers filled out and filed. The man doesn't even know how to sign the damn things!" she yelled, blurting out the last part which got her even more frustrated. Her partner stood there frozen.

She turned back to the doctor. "Now take us to the damn bodies!" she yelled at him in a commanding voice. The doctor shook his head and tried to back away, but failed due to the wall.

Riza glared again. "I think you misunderstood me," she said, replacing her angry face with a blank one, and taking out her gun, pointing it directly in between his eyes. "Either take us there now, or I'll follow the doctor when he takes your corpse down there in a bag after they clean your brains off the wall," she stated in an eerily calm voice.

The doctor looked at her again in the same way as before, this time nodding his head, and lead them to the freezer. Riza smirked at her partner who waited a few seconds before following.

Back at the headquarters, Roy, Ed and Armstrong were sitting in Roy's office. They were trying to think of a way to get Hawkeye to lose. However, it wasn't going so well, seeing as they had no ideas whatsoever and they only had three days left. "Dammit, Fullmetal! Why can't you think of something!"

Edward shot him an angry look and flicked an orange skittle at him. "Because I already came up with last idea! Why don't you think of one?" he said, ducking as the last bite of Mustang's Peanut Chew came flying at him.

"Because I'm the fuhrer and you are my subordinate. You think of the ideas and I tell people I thought of them and issue out the commands to make said idea possible." He explained like it was obvious and stole the rest of Edward's Skittles only to spit them out and throw them back.

Edward sighed and slammed his head on the table. 'No wonder Riza's trigger happy. If I had to deal with this guy all day, I would be too.'

Roy looked from the blonde boy to Armstrong. "How about you, Armstrong? Any ideas?" Roy asked in a polite manner, making Edward glare.

Armstrong shook his head. "Sorry sir."

Roy frowned and Edward smirked. 'So there is something the almighty Armstrong heritage doesn't have.'

Roy thought for a minute. "I got it! We'll put her on patrol. That way she has to walk around in the cold weather all day and I can place the people she doesn't get along with on all her shifts and I can load her up with more paper work and have her clean the men's room!" he said triumphantly.

Armstrong and Edward gave him a blank look. Edward remembered something. "Don't you have bathroom duty tomorrow?" he asked suspiciously. Roy sat back down and started playing with his fork.

"Maybe." Armstrong looked at Ed then back at Mustang. "And isn't it you that has patrol duty starting tomorrow?" he asked, also remembering. "I might-"

Edward stood up and glared at him. "And I believe I saw Havoc and Fuery bring a couple boxes of paper work in your office this morning. You're not only trying to get her to lose, you're trying to get out of work," Edward said, annoyed.

Roy glared. "No, really, I am trying to get her to lose, I'm just working it out to my advantage," he said, grinning. Edward gave him an annoyed look, then smirked.

"You do realize that when this whole thing is over you're going to be her first target, right?" he stated in an arrogant tone.

Roy's eyes widened slightly but he brushed it off and smiled. "Right, now on to the important things. Edward, did you finish the invitations?" he asked, looking at the teen.

Edward nodded. "Yep, all I need is the date and time of the party." He said holding up a box with the invitations.

Roy looked at the box then to the clock hanging on the wall. "How about Friday after work... no, they'll be too tired..." Roy slouched in his chair thinking as the others looked at him expectantly. "I got it!" he said suddenly, jumping up and making the others jump too. "We'll have work end two hours early. And we'll start it then!" he said happily and rushed out of his office to make arrangements.

"With the way he's acting you'd think he was a girl planning her sixteenth birthday party," Ed mumbled, and walked, out following Armstrong.

Riza and her good for nothing partner finally got down to the freezer and were looking around the room. Well she was anyway. The doctor stood by the door nervously while her partner just looked around, not really looking for anything suspicious.

"Wow, this place is huge, how many bodies are in here anyway?" he asked to no one in particular, not expecting an answer.

"Four hundred and seventy-one" The doctor blurted out. The other man's eyebrows shot up.

"That's a lot of bodies, must not have too many families on your good side, huh?" he asked, laughing to himself.

Riza rolled her eyes and thought to question the doctor to see if she could get anything out of him. She turned around to face him. "What's your name?" she asked quickly, making the doctor jump.

"Lache." She nodded in acceptance.

"Well, Dr. Lache, do you have an office we could use? I have some questions for you," she asked sternly, leaving no room for refusal. So the doctor lead them to his office.

Once there, they all took seats. Riza took the notepad and pen from her partner and started writing. "How long have you worked here?" she asked without looking up.

The doctor looked at her. He was starting to sweat and fidget. "F-fifteen years," he replied, starting to fiddle with random things on his desk.

"Hmmm. How long have you been a doctor?"

"I graduated when I was twenty-nine, I was working at another hospital for eight years before I moved here."

Riza wrote quickly and read over what she wrote. "So you're fifty-two?"

The doctor looked at the clock then back at the woman before him nodding as she wrote down his age as well. "Is there a reason you moved?" He just started fiddling with his pen on his desk.

"J-just wanted a change of scenery." She sighed and wrote down the answer.

"Do you know alchemy?" The doctor's eyes got a scared look but he shook his head.

"No, I-I was never into Alchemy." Riza gave him a disbelieving look but wrote down his reply.

"How many of you patients have died?" The doctor looked at her then back at his hands.

"About seventy." Riza once again started writing then she looked up at him.

"How many patients have you had?" The doctor shook his head.

"Too many to count. In the last month and a half probably about two hundred. And about five deaths." Riza nodded and stood shoving the notepad at the man next to her.

"You can be expecting a call from either me or one of my co-workers in the near future. That's all for now, doctor," she said, heading for the door. She grabbed the knob and turned, opening the door a crack, and turned. "Oh and watch your step, I don't want to have to come back here anytime soon," she stated in a threatening tone and walked out. Her partner just gave the doctor a sheepish smile and rushed out after her.

He looked at Hawkeye's back and shivered. 'Man, she's scary, I don't think she's ever been this pissed off. I wonder if- What's that?" His eyes stopped at her back. There were red spots on her uniform coat. "Um... Hawkeye?" he said carefully walking up to her. She turned her head slightly to look at him.

"What is it?" He pointed to her back.

"There's red spots on your coat."

Riza thought for a second, then remembered the wall. "It's probably paint from the wall. I'll have to get it cleaned." She walked to the car and got in, the man following right behind her getting in the passenger seat. She gave him an intimidating look. "I'm only saying this once. Buckle up."

The man rushed to put his seat belt on, and as soon as he got it on, the car sped off, and soon the blurry images made him want to barf.

Ed walked into his and Al's room and dropped his bag on the floor by his bed. He looked over to find his brother reading a book. "Hey, what are you reading now?" he asked letting himself fall onto his own bed.

Al looked over and frowned. "A book I ordered a while back. Stuff they found on the Philosophers Stone, but it's mostly everything we already found out on our own, the rest teacher already taught us... Basically it's useless." He sighed and put the book down turning his attention to his brother. "So how'd the 'meeting' go?" he asked, letting out a small laugh as his brother pouted.

Ed sat with his arms crossed, a pout clear on his face. "The bastard's using the whole thing to his advantage. He's making her do all his work. I better call her and let her know," he said, getting off his bed and walking to the phone.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me!" Al stated, looking at his brother, who turned around questioningly with his hand still on the receiver. "Winry called. She said that they have to check up on your automail!" he exclaimed, while his brother glared at nothing in particular.

"Dammit, didn't we just go through this?"

Al shook his head. "The last time you got your arm looked at was six months ago, and that was only because you cracked some of the upper arm and some of the parts came loose while you were training. She said that you might need a new arm," his younger brother explained as he got up and put his book on the book shelf, picking out a new one.

Ed shivered. 'I hate switching arms, all those wires, then the damn pain when it attaches to your nerves... At least every new arm turns out better then the last one,' he stated, picking up the phone to call Hawkeye.

Riza hung up the phone with Edward. "Damn him. This is worse then the whole Stone business!" she yelled. She groaned in frustration and hit her head on the desk in front of her. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out a calendar. "It's only Wednesday... Damn. Two days left. I'm going to strangle that man. Maybe... Yeah, I'll screw up the files, send them in, then he'll get in trouble. Hm. Bastard," she said, and started grumbling about different ways to kill him involving searing hot needles, acid, knives and guns while she got ready for bed.

**Well once again I hope you enjoyed the chapter, unfortunately for me I have to go start on the fifth one, Bye!**


	5. Some Amateur Delinquency and A Visit

**Now welcoming the fifth chapter! This ones not edited But I decided to put it up until I get the edited version because well...It's past the deadline I set for myself. Well Anyways thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, And I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!**

**P.s For the record (More like a reminder for my self It's thusrday)**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist. **_

**Chapter 5: Some Amateur delinquency and A Visit**

Riza got up with a yawn and threw the covers off her. She sat up slowly and looked around her room. Finding nothing out of the ordinary she swung her legs off the edge of the bed and stood up. She walked over to her desk and spotted the calendar.

She looked over it for a while and then opened up the drawer. Fishing out her red marker she opened it and circled Thursday. She smiled in satisfaction before getting into the shower.

* * *

Alphonse was now trying desperately to get his older brother up. He had called out to him, poked him repeatedly, and shook his shoulder countless times, only earning him a 'a five more minutes' before he rolled over and fell off the bed. After which he stubbornly pulled the blankets off the bed and fell back asleep on the floor using his arm for a pillow.

Al, deciding this was getting out of hand, started shaking him viciously. "Come on, Ed! Wake up!! You're already LATE!!" He yelled in a last attempt to wake his brother up. To his luck, and his brother's, it worked.

Edward woke with a startled cry and jumped up as soon as Al moved out of the way. The boy rushed around trying to find the pieces of his normal attire. "Dammit...Al! Where's my left boot?!" he called from the bathroom, his voice sounding gargled since he was brushing his teeth.

Alphonse sighed and held up his brother's boot. His brother grinned at him in appreciation. The mornings were almost always like this after long nights. His brother would stay up all night finishing his work at the last minute, or staying up late to finish work that required a lot of reading and writing, even though he had a few days to finish it. Sometimes he would stay up late to read a book that he read repeatedly before. Then Al would wake up and stand there for a good hour trying to get him up, only to have him running around like a scared mouse trying to find everything he needed, and he always, _always _misplaced his left boot.

"Ed, you should really get a new alarm clock..." he said, trailing off to look at the shattered clock on the night stand. Ed just gave his brother a grin and waved it off.

"Nah, why do I need one anyway? I got you," he said, walking over to grab his boot. "Really, having you for a little brother is like already having an alarm clock," he said, trying to cheer his brother up.

Alphonse let out another sigh. "Still, it takes me an hour to get you up, not to mention I have to get up earlier than you if I ever plan on getting you awake on time long enough for you to get ready, and then I'm too tired during the day to do anything else but lie around a read books! And I haven't been able to clean up because of being so tired. Really, our room looks like a mess and the laundry bas-" Alphonse was cut off by his brother's frustrated groan.

"Alright, alright. I'll get a new alarm clock! I don't see why you just won't let me use al-" This time Ed was the one cut off by his brother's voice.

"You know why! Teacher said we need to try to stop using alchemy for every little thing! She said we should only use it if we truly have to!" He crossed his arms, looking a lot like his brother with that stubborn look in his eyes and the determined air around him.

Edward glared at his brother who glared back, and they sat there like that for a while until Edward finally gave in. "Fine..." he said stubbornly, grabbing his watch from the table and heading out the door.

Al shook his head. "And try not to fall asleep this time, and be careful!" he called out after his brother, who just gave him a grin and a thumbs up, before walking fully out the door.

* * *

Riza sat at her desk finishing the last papers that Roy had given her on Tuesday. Or was it Monday? She really couldn't remember. Her lack of sleep and irritable attitude had finally gotten to her and now she was purposely switching files and writing one document information on an entirely different document.

Yes, she was pissed, and she most likely was going crazy, but the fact remained she didn't care. She was tired of the extra work and the guys paying an abnormally large amount of attention to her. She was tired of her female co-workers giving her dirty looks and spreading rumors. Not to mention her ass hurt like hell from the so called extra attention, but she had to hold out until after Roy's party. Then she would shoot at him until she ran out of ammo, and then take pictures of him and send everyone in the military a copy and hang a few poster sized ones in the city.

Riza smirked at the image of the Fuhrer walking down the hallway in defeat while everyone snickered behind his back taking pictures, and Edward laughing and cracking jokes. Armstrong wouldn't say anything but lord only knows what he would be thinking. Alphonse would try to be polite and try not to laugh. The others... well, you could only guess.

Riza stood up, gathered the files together and started walking out the door. "It'll serve that bastard right, making me wear this," she said to herself while walking down the hall.

Once she made it to the filing room, she locked the door and started putting the papers in the wrong drawers or shelves and taking her time to screw up older files, switching the papers around and putting the folders in the wrong place.

Ok, so she went overboard and almost all the files in all the rooms were messed up, but she didn't care. She was having fun. Well, as much fun as she could get while not being able to use her gun. Oh yes, she would teach her 'Boss' the meaning of hard work and a well earned pay check when he was stuck fixing all these files because she was overrun with the work he usually sent her every other day. Yes, she would make him pay for all the paperwork she got stuck with.

* * *

Roy looked up at his taller subordinate. "Is everything ready for tomorrow, Armstrong?"

he asked, earning a salute and a 'Yes Sir' from the muscle bound man.

Edward just rolled his eyes at Roy and leaned against the wall, arms crossed and one foot on the wall, while the other foot was firmly planted on the newly cleaned floor to hold him up. "This is ridiculous... Why are we going through all of this trouble? I mean, you're wasting all this money just so you don't have to wear a skirt when you could easily do it your self..." Edward said trailing off.

Roy looked at him with a 'you're crazy' look and shook his head. "You clearly don't see the picture here, Fullmetal," he said in a disappointed tone. "You see, I make Hawkeye mad and get out of my duties in the process, kinda like symbiosis!" he explained cheerily.

Ed just closed his eyes. One of which was twitching. "That's not symbiotic, that's parasitic," he said in an irritated tone, switching his feet.

Roy just sat with a calm expression on his face, taking up a position much like Edwards except both feet where on the ground. "All in all, Edward, it's still working to my advantage," he said in a cocky voice.

Edward half glared at him and smirked. "I guess, but do you really think she's going to handle all of this well? I mean, more work means less sleep. And the less sleep you get the more your common sense and sanity slip away along with your self control." Ed held back his laugher as Roy paled. Oh yes, his face was as emotionless as ever, but he was whiter then powder. "So tell me, oh great Fuhrer Mustang, who's going to be her main target?" he asked laughing like a world conquering maniac villain on the inside.

"I couldn't tell you, I don't have the slightest idea!" the fuhrer said, faking calmness, although he knew Ed was trying to scare him and that Riza would never actually hit him with a bullet. They all had been best friends for years. However, a cranky Hawkeye was mad, a sleepy Hawkeye was cranky and a vengeful Hawkeye was violent. But a sleepy, cranky and violent Hawkeye? Well, let's just say she could probably take down a few units in the military.

Roy stood up straight and waved it off. "She'll probably just go after the guys who are hitting on her. No need to be concerned, Fullmetal," he said, walking out of the room and down the hall.

"You know who's ass she's going to shoot for...and who said I was concerned?!!!" he said, shouting out the last part as the man turned the corner.

* * *

Riza was still going crazy with the files when she snapped her head up after hearing a silent thud. She glared at the door while walking closer to it, putting her ear up to the door. She heard steady, quiet footsteps, that stopped at the door.

She jumped back when the door opened. The man was obviously a criminal of some sort. He wasn't wearing a uniform. He didn't have a watch and he was wearing a hat and gloves.

Riza looked at the man, her glare heating up. "Exactly what do you think your doing?" she asked, standing there with her arms crossed.

The man looked like he paled when he heard her but glared back. "Look, girly, just leave, I'm not really into hitting woman. So why don't you be a good little girl and mind your own business," The man said, pushing past her. She jumped in front of him blocking his way.

The man glared at her. She glared back "I don't know who you are but you have no business here. These document are confidential and only higher ranking military officials can read them, so why don't you just leave and I'll let it slide?" she said, trying not to lose her patience.

The man grunted . "Look, I'm warning you! Stay out of my way! You don't wanna get hurt, do you?" he said shoving her aside again.

He soon realized it was a bad idea when the woman took a hold of his neck and knocked his head into a filing cabinet.

The man held on to his head, feeling blood trickle down his forehead. The man just growled in anger and ran at her, fist ready to strike.

Riza sighed, stepped out of the way and made a clean sweep at his feet, efficiently knocking him to the ground. She smirked proudly. 'Yeah, I'm in so much pain,' Riza mocked in her head, trying not to lose her professional mask.

The man stood on his feet slightly shaky. "You bitch!" He said trying to throw another punch which Riza blocked, and delivered an hit of her own into the man's upper stomach knocking the air out of him. She then took no time to knock him out with the help of the open door.

"What an annoyance..." she stated as she picked up the unconscious man and took him to the cells were he would be questioned and charged for his delinquency.

* * *

Winry knocked on the door before entering. She looked around and spotted Al studying the desk paper, pencil, and book in front of him. She smiled and looked over his shoulder. She saw the familiar alchemy symbols that she was used to seeing due to her child hood around the boys. "Hey Alphonse-" She was cut off when Al jumped four feet in the air turning around.

Al's shocked look turned into a smile at the sight of the familiar face. "Hey Winry, it's nice to see you, but...why are you here?" he asked, not expecting her since she didn't call or anything ahead of time.

Winry sighed shaking her head. "Edward didn't show up like he was supposed to. My grandmother and I came here instead. We still have to take measurements and everything. Plus, I got a new design!" she happily exclaimed, taking the mechanical arm out of her bag. "See, it's a bit slimmer, it's lighter, yet it's still durable and not to mention the movements are _a lot _smoother then the last arm. Ensured to have a longer life!!" she said in a cheery mood then out of nowhere she sighed disappointedly, rembering the last time Ed came in because of his arm. " You see, since your brother seems to get into a lot of physical conflicts, I decided to make something that would be more durable and a lot more smother and lighter. However it hasn't been tested yet, so I don't know how well it works. That's why I was looking for Ed!" she tried to explain and make up for her sudden outburst about her automail.

Alphonse smiled and nodded. "Yes, he does fight a lot, I'm sure he'll be happy with his new arm. How positive are you on this arm?" He asked putting his book down and looking at her.

She sighed again before placing it on her lap. "Well, it's passed all of the normal tests but it hasn't been put to real use yet..."

Al gave a small giggle. "So you're using brother as a guinea pig?" he asked jokingly, laughing when she nodded and laughed.

"Yeah, something like that. But I got to wait for gandmother. She's out doing some shopping. She said something about making you two a decent meal and told me to wait here till she got back. You don't mind, do you?" she asked knowing that he wouldn't mind, but still she wanted to be polite.

Al shook his head. "No! Not at all! Make yourself at home!" he said, panicking at the thought of making people feel unwelcome.

Winry just laughed. "I know, Al, I'm just teasing you," she said laughing a little more. She then yawned and stretched. "I think I'm going to take a nap till grandmother gets here..." she mumbled not waiting for a response as she curled up on the bed with the covers and fell asleep.

Al just shook his head and went back to studying.

* * *

About five hours later, Riza, Edward, and Roy sat in the fuhrer's office dicussing the odd occurrence of earlier.

"So he was working for someone? But who could that be, and why was he in the filing room?" Edward asked trying to figure out what was going on.

Roy just closed his eyes and rested his head on his folded hands. "It could be anything from documents from the rebellion to things that have happened when that homunculus was in charge. Hell, it could even be about the stone," he said calmly, opening his eyes slightly to check everyone's expression.

Edward was glaring while Riza and Armstrong had nervous looks. Edward's glare disappeared and he looked up at Roy. "Well, why don't we just burn the stone's file? That way no one can get their hands on it," he asked.

Riza shook her head. "We can't do that, there are higher authorities that would have a problem with that, and if they found out that it was destroyed, Roy could lose his position and the military could fall under the influence of another Pride," she explained, trying not to show how nervous she was.

Roy nodded in agreement. "Yes, other then that, we don't know for sure if that's the document that he was after, Ed," he said, looking at the clock.

Edward jumped up in anger. "Oh, come on, it's obvious they're after the stone! Who isn't after it? And everyone who studies alchemy knows that the document is here in central! Only an idi-"

"Enough, Edward!" Roy said raising his voice slightly. "I know there are people after the document, but that doesn't necessarily mean this guy is as well. For all we know he could be after the damn files for minor cases, like inspection, or he could be related to somebody that the former fuhrer killed, hell he could be here to get the files from Riza's previous mission," he said trying to calm the teenager down.

Riza sighed, then suddenly the memory of her jacket came back. "Oh right, Sir, I need a new jacket to my uniform," she said, standing.

That's when Roy noticed she wasn't wearing her jacket, just the black shirt under it. He blinked curiously. "Why? What happened to it?"

"I was leaning against the walls at the hospital. I guess they just got a paint job and I got the paint on it," she replied, looking a bit irritated, and started mumbling about idiot doctors painting walls abnormal colors.

Roy looked at her suspiciously. "Exactly what color was the wall?" he asked slowly standing.

Riza looked at him just as suspiciously. "...Red..." she said, a thought clicking in. And by the look on Roy's and Ed's faces they had the same thought. "Son of a bitch!!" Riza shouted running out the door, Edward right behind her.

**Hope you liked this chapter, please remember to review if you liked it and I'll Try to get out the next chapter out as soon as I can! **

**Later!**


	6. A Visit to The Doctor Office

Here It is! I present to you, The sixths chapter!!

thanks for all the reviews!! Enjoy!

P.S: To any one who cares...my cat had kittens...and helping to deliver kittens is not nor will never be one of my favorite things to do...especially when the cats trying to bite your fingers off...

Chapter 6: A Visit to the Doctor's Office

Let it be known that whether in pants or a miniskirt, Riza Hawkeye was an independent, **scary** take-charge woman, and even if you could see up her skirt, she would stand there, perfect posture, still holding the gun at your head demanding answers, which was happening exactly now.

Riza was pissed. She had one knee on the table while the other was bent, her foot on the table for support in case she had to fire her gun. Yes, she was on the table, aiming the barrel of the gun at the doctor's head. The doctor, blushing yet still trembling in fear, was stuttering all at the same time while Edward stood there, glaring, ready to go in case Riza, by some miraculous wonder, missed the doctor's head.

Riza glared at the doctor. Taking one of her hands and grabbing the front of the doctors shirt, she dragged him up a little so they were eye level. "Look, you bastard, this has been the most horrible week I have ever had, and I believe I told you I didn't want to be back here. Now you're going to tell me where the bodies are or you're going to get a bullet lodged in your brain, with no hope of ever reviving, " she spat out, as her gun made the clicking sound that she loved.

The doctor flinched at the sound and nodded. "Ye-yes ma'am," he stuttered out, shouting a bit when Riza dropped him on the ground.

Riza stood and hopped of the desk. "Good." She turned to Edward who looked back awaiting directions. "Fullmetal, I want you to walk behind us. If he makes any sudden movements or starts acting suspicious... do what you see fit. Just don't kill him," she said, walking out the door and firing the gun at anyone who tried to stop them.

Edward rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. "I think I should be the one telling you that..." he said, following after her.

It took a few minutes before they arrived to a steel door with a "Restricted" sign on it. The doctor stepped to the side, letting them see the door. "H-h-here it is..." he said, trailing off in a frightened tone.

Riza looked at the man and glared. He just stared back cluelessly. Riza yelled in frustration. "Open the damn door!!" She shoved him into the door.

The guy looked at the ground. "I-I-I can't...Only the b-boss knows how..." he stated nervously as Riza's glare got worse and worse. The man shook his head, panicking, getting the hint that Riza wanted him to tell her where the boss was. "No! I can't! I won't," he yelled, still shaking his head.

Riza just stuck the gun to his temple and started listing all the detailed inhumane ways that she was going to kill him if he didn't open the door.

Sighing, Edward clapped his hands together and placed them on the door, making a hole. "Hey, I found a way in," he said, grinning.

Riza looked over at him. Seeing the hole, she nodded. "Thank you, Fullmetal." She put her gun back and glared at the doctor, walking into the room.

Roy sat at his desk tapping his pen impatiently. His eyes were closed in frustration. The tapping kept getting more rapid and the room was dead silent.

Roy had just got off the phone with one of his employees. Apparently the filing room had been messed up. The files had been switched around and some random papers were scattered on the floor. He thought over and over on who would have done such a thing and the only two he could think of were Edward and Riza, both of whom were unavailable for interrogation.

However, both had motives. Edward's motive was the letter he sent him the day before the contract was made. The letter was for Roy's own amusement. The letter was basically just talking about Ed's height.

Then there was Hawkeye. Her motive was simple. She didn't like the attention she was receiving. She probably did it as some sort of revenge. She always liked getting her revenge in some way, whether it was through physical pain or emotional stress related headache, it was always some sort of pain. And she never forgot the face of those who had wronged her.

Roy sighed and left his pen in favor of rubbing his temples. "It was Hawkeye," he said, realizing the pain had increased with the thoughts running through his head on who had done it.

They both looked around, feeling all sorts of emotions that were completely different. They felt amazement, shock, horror, relief, guilt and sick all in one.

There were dead bodies lying in a row upon a mat that stretched from one wall to the other. There were severed limbs lying in a pile and scattered about. Some people were tied to a table barely alive. Then there were people who were alive either tied up in corners or in a cell.

The room was mostly bare except for the bodies and people. There was a table that sat in a corner. It had books scattered on pieces of paper with complex notes and different types of chemicals and acids.

Riza walked over to one of the cells, and stepped back almost immediately. "Sir, you might want to take a look at this," she said, looking over to watch him walk over.

Once he looked into the cell, he paled. "What the hell" was all he could say. The cell was fairly big. It had blood stains all over the walls and floor. There were a few dead bodies and a few people that were shackled to the wall, barley alive and too weak to ask for help. But what stuck out most to Ed were the alchemy notes written on the wall and transmutation circle on the floor, which only made him pale a little more.

"Edward, can you read any of it?" Hawkeye asked, a little concerned . She was a bit pale herself. She had seen similar images on missions, but nothing like this.

"Yeah..." He took a few seconds to regain his composure and started up again. "Whoever's been doing this has been experimenting with humans on a few different thing, one being on how to revive the dead. However, it seems like he's been offering live humans to do so. That's probably where the majority of the victims have gone" He said Glaring into the cell.

"What else?" she asked, curious.

"Chimeras and homunculi. He's been trying to bring back a dead person through them. This guy's a real amateur though. He can't even create a chimera without it dying on the spot, and homunculi aren't easy to create...not a decent one at least. However he probably has created one and that means we'll have to find it..." Ed said, shaking his head.

Riza groaned in frustration. "How are we going to do that? I don't think we can go around and ask everyone if they're one or not. Most likely if we do find it they're going to deny being one," she said, irritated at the thought of asking a pointless question to everyone she saw. "And that still doesn't explain how blood got on the hallway wall."

Ed turned to look around the room. "It's simple. See the code box over there?" Riza nodded, just now noticing it. "One of the people might have watched the doctor put it in and remembered it, got out of his ropes and pushed the code in and attempted to find help. Obviously he wasn't careful enough and got caught." He explained his theory and looked around again. "We need to find this guy otherwise he'll just find a new spot, and start using random people off the street."

Riza nodded. "Right. We'll use the hospital phone to call in to Headquarters. Edward, I want you to stay here in case the guy responsible for this comes back. I'll take this guy with me so you don't have anything to worry about. Try to help some of these people out while I'm gone," She ordered, grabbing the man up by the back of his shirt. She watched him nod and immediately start helping some of the people out of the chains.

"Are you serious?" Roy, who was in the middle of lunch, had already spit out his food in Havoc's face. His eyes widened then narrowed into a fierce glare. Needless to say, he was on the phone with Riza.

Havoc semi glared at his boss while wiping the chewed up food off his face, lighting up a cigarette and turning his glare to Armstrong, who was holding back an amused smile.

They both jumped up hearing the phone being slammed down on the receiver. Roy Mustang sat there looking fully pissed off and ready to kill anyone who made an annoying comment.

The silence was painful to Havoc, who was one his third cigarette. He looked around, till finally the silence got to him. "So..." he started and trailed off realizing he had nothing to say.

". . ."

". . ."

Havoc's attempt to start a conversation only met silent replies, so he sighed and took another drag of his cigarette. Armstrong, who was sitting on his right, started fidgeting ever so slightly while Roy leaned back in his chair, his hands on the arm rests and his eyes on the ceiling. He was obviously thinking. Mostly likely about whatever Hawkeye said on the phone.

Armstrong sat fidgeting and looking at his superior as if he was going to bust out with some sarcastic comment as usual. However all he got was a small glance through the corner of Roy's eye.

"Well." Both guys jumped after two minutes of silence and looked at their boss who stood. "Riza has informed me that there was some experimental room hidden in the hospital. Apparently one of the doctors there was using patients in his experiments. So Havoc I want you to get a list of every doctor that works there, along with their records. Inform the others as well," he said in a professional manner watching the man jump up and salute him, cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

Once Havoc was out, Roy turned to Armstrong. "Armstrong, I want you to gather a few of the top alchemists and follow me to the hospital," he said as he grabbed his coat and walked out quickly with Armstrong right behind him.

"But, sir, wouldn't Edward, you, and myself be enough to decipher everything?" he asked curiously trying to keep up with Mustangs quick pace.

Roy stopped at the main door and sighed. "No. Edward's knowledge in alchemy is above average. He knows more about alchemy than other kids his age. He could work in the research department if he wanted to. Sometimes I think he even knows more then I do," he said in defeat.

"I see..." was all Armstrong could say, before saluting as Roy opened the door to leave.

Armstrong was about to turn around but Roy beat him to it. "One more thing, Major Armstrong..." he said standing facing him.

"Yes, sir?"

"Tell Fullmetal anything I said, and I'll burn you to ashes," he warned before walking out with out a reply.

Riza stood by the door with the now tied up doctor who was mumbling things like 'He's going to kill me' and 'I'm sorry boss, forgive me' and quiet frankly it was getting on her nerves. Fingers started twitching near her gun. She had gotten off the phone with Roy about fifteen minutes ago and the drive from Central to the hospital was pretty far and they probably would be there in another forty-five minutes to an hour. He seemed a bit shocked when she told him what Ed told her. She couldn't blame him, though; why anyone would try to bring another person back as a creature who was basically shunned by most of mankind was beyond her, especially a chimera.

She glared over at the doctor who was still ranting his apologies and fears about his boss. The man paid no attention to her as he ranted. Riza on the other hand couldn't think straight because he was annoyingly loud, and all she could do was ball up her hand into a fist to stop herself from taking out her gun. She turned her back to him and tried counting backwards. However, when it doesn't work the first two thousand nine hundred and seventy-eight times you've tried it sure as hell isn't going to the two thousand nine hundred and seventy-ninth time.

Riza turned back around and in two seconds the doctor was on the ground unconscious with a busted nose. "Well, that solves that problem..." she said, trailing off, noticing that the doctors where staring at her. She looked over at them and turned around to face them, and they in turn went back to work.

Edward finally finished untying the victims and lying them on the ground, trying to move them as little as possible. He sighed and looked around the table. There were pictures of people and animals, sketches of what he guessed were chimeras the guy had made and there were bloody knifes and organs on the table as well.

Edward almost gagged at the thick scent of blood in the room. He saw some bugs and mice scurry away from him when he walked towards the table. He sighed and looked at the books that were on the table. He looked at the doctor's notes and almost laughed.

The whole thing was a complete disaster. He had a basic transmutation circle and some of the ingredients were off. He had most of his numbers wrong and the circle was drawn wrong as well. "He's hasn't been practicing long," he muttered to himself, and jumped when Roy, and Armstrong along with a few others came barging in.

Roy walked over to Edward and nodded in greeting. "We'll take it from here, Fullmetal."

Edward nodded back, saluting and running out of the room. 'I'll ask him for details later, right now I need to get away from that smell!' he thought to himself and put a hand on his stomach thinking he was going to barf.

He found Riza a few minutes later leaning against the wall, a bloody doctor sleeping by her feet. "What the hell did ya do to him!?" he said looking at the doctor and seeing his bloody nose, black eye and swollen jaw.

Riza looked to Edward, back to the Doctor then back to Edward. "He wouldn't shut up," she said calmly. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Did the Fuhrer send you out?"

Ed nodded. "He said that they would take it from there," he said sitting on the bench next to her.

"That's not like you at all Ed. You usually pitch a fit to stay..." she said glancing at the boy from the corner of her eye.

Ed grinned and waved it off. "I know, but if I stayed in that room any longer I was gonna barf!" He said, letting out a laugh while Riza shook her head.

'You're still such a child sometimes, Edward...' she trailed off in her own mind letting out a small smile.

It reminded her of the first time she went hunting and had to prepare her deer for dinner. The smell when she gutted it... It stunk so bad the smell of the organs and all that blood, she dropped to her knees vomited on spot, and the guys back home still to this day laugh about it.

"How long do you think they'll be?" Hawkeye asked, yawning.

Ed looked at her and felt sorry for her. She looked tired and tense, plus her hands were shaking pretty badly. Probably holding back too much anger, not to mention the lack of sleep and her gun probably hasn't been used as much as usual.

Riza sighed and looked up at the sky. It was getting pretty dark and she still needed to sign some papers and clean the men's bathroom. 'Looks like I'm pulling another all nighter.' Riza stretched and sat by Ed. "...I need a beer..." she mumbled while Ed gave an amused look.

"How about when the whole thing's over we can get everyone together and go out somewhere? We'll get drunk, act like idiots and laugh at ourselves about it later!" Ed said, grinning again.

Riza held back a laugh. "Sounds like plan."

Well That's the end of the sixth chapter, Sorry if the chapters seem to be getting short or if there taking longer then normal to get posted, But with me trying to get my GED and the holidays coming up...yeah... Well Remember to reveiw if you like it!! I'll still try to get the next chapter out ASAP!! Bye


	7. Weakness's Outburst and Closet Psychosis

**Sorry for the wait but I've been getting pretty lazy...too much t.v. Well this chapter isn't edited but when I get the edited version I'll put it up. Well I don't have much to say so I'll let you read now...soooo tired... **

**Discalaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Ps. Yes winry is out of character at some point I believe.**

**Chapter Seven: Weakness's, Outbursts and Closet psychosis **

The car pulled up into the parking lot and two door opened one revealing a very green looking Edward and the other, a shaky.

Riza opened her door and walked out perfectly fine. She looked over at her boss and co worker. "Are you ok, Edward?" She asked paying no attention whatsoever to Roy.

Edward who was on all fours at the moment trying not to barf grabbed on to the car as he stood using it four balance. "I-I think I'm ok...or not " He added quickly turning around and vomiting.

Roy who was now next to Riza smirked. "Wow fullmetal, Didn't know you had such a weak stomach... guess it should be expected, after all small people have smaller parts" He said finding amusment in Ed's situation. Roy watched as Edwards face turned red with anger as he turned to say somthing, unfortunatley the only the that came out was the rest of his lunch. Roy's smirk grew as he walked away to return to his office and start on his report that no doubt riza would have to finish.

Riza shook her head as she held Ed's braid and bangs back.

As Roy walked into his office He spotted Armstrong. Armstrong Stood. "Sir I got-" Armstong stopped seeing His boss Hold up his hand in a silencing gesture.

"Trash can." Was all he could get out as his hand flew to his mouth.

Armstrong quickly grabbed the trash can which roy grabbed and slammed on to the ground and dropped to his knees as his upchucked his lunch.

Riza had seperated from Edward when they first came back into the building after getting bitched at a little about her psychopathic drive. She had apologized to Edward and explained that it was to make Roy sick which she assured him that he would. It took even longer to prove that Roy could get motion sickness.

Riza sighed as she reached her desk. She looked around the room and sighed again. "Would it kill someone to redecorate?" she said glaring at the white walls. The same white wall with the same damn ceiling. The same wooden desks the same tacky carpet the same useless lights. The same door the same pen and don't forget the same damn papers sitting on her desk "Wait a minute...Where did these come from?" She asked her self before she noticed a note.

_Paper Angel_

_Since I know how much you love papers, have _

_them organized and in alphabetical order by next weak!_

_-Fuhrer Mustang_

She slammed her head and let her head just sit there for a few minutes before slowly lifting it, looking at the clock. She glared realizing it was about one thirty. "Smart ass, bastard" She said crumbling up the sarcastic note and throwing it in the trash. Sighing for the third time she started organizing the papers she had messed up.

It had been three hours since she had started and she wasn't even near finished. She still had about nine tenths of paper work left. Not only that but a Roy had called and said he wanted a full report of what had transpired at the hospital and he wanted it in full detail...And he wanted it on his desk be six.

Riza glared trying to find the folder that the paper she was currently holding belonged to. She sighed and reread the paper. She suddenly smirk. She remembered this case. It had been fun. It was one of her earlier cases. There was a group of guys going around pretending to be state alchemists and she was teamed up with Roy and Hughes to catch the last guy. Yeah that was the day that the both realized she was trigger happy. It was there own fault really, Riza never did like getting her pictur taken.

**FLASH BACK**

_The guy was running threw an alley trying to lose her. Knocking trash cans in her way which she easily dodged. She kept up with the guy fairly easily, until he jumped the fence... It wasn't that riza couldn't climb the fence, oh no, she could have climb the fence and been on the other side in record time. However, when she reached the top of the fence the guy decided to start shooting at her. _

_Riza wasn't off gaurd however when uone of the bullets wizzed by only a centemeter or two away from he ear she jumped slightly. This caused her to loose balance and fall, she gasp and closed her eyes thinking she was going to hit the ground, how ever her body came to a jerky stop and her face hit the gate. _

_she opened her eyes and the next thing she knew she was hanging upside down, hangin on the fence by her pants, which now had a big rip. She turned her self around with much struggled, Glaring at the guy who was wide eyed. Riza just pulled out her gun and pointed it at the man. _

_The man seemed to snap out of some kind of daze and turn to ran, Riza only smirked an fired her gun at the target. There was a loud yell that came from the man and a loud sound of metal falling onto the concrete. Riza then shot off the gun again this time hitting the guy in the foot. _

_Satisfied that te man wasn't going anywhere she started trying to get her pant leg to ripp the res of the way so she could get down. That's when she heard it, The laughing. Two guys laughing. She turn and glared. _

"_Hawkeye if you keep this up, you'll never make it to the top. Really why are you so clumsy?" Th guy on the right asked, shoving his hand in his pocket, a look of fake irritation on his face._

"_Well now Hawkeye...What mess have you gotten into now? Really climbing fences, thats so childish...Speaking of children I want one Maybe a little hyperactive boy who will follow in daddy's footstep or an adorable little girl who will be a sweet as an angel a-" the guy to the Left asked in a mocking voice. _

"_Just get me down Hughes!" Riza yelled Effectivly cutting the man off. She really wasn't in a mood to listen to his 'I want a perfect little family with a nice house and awhite picket fence out in the country' rant. She wanted down._

_Hughes made a face of dissapointment and walked forward to release her when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. Hughes looked to his partner questioningly. _

"_Do you have your camera with you?" He asked smirking, His eyes getting that glint that hughes new only too well. _

END FLASH BACK

Yup she remembered, the day they found out she was trigger happy, needless to say the camera was no longer with us. Smirking Riza looked around the table, and floor which had become a popular place to put folders since her desk was to full. 'The folder was blue' she thought remembering writing up the report for that particular case., so now all she needed to due was find a blue folder.

It had been twenty minutes and she still couldn't find the damn thing! Getting frustrated Riza threw a folder filled with paper to the side and started working on the report.

Ed walked into his room find Al sitting at the desk read a book. "Hey Al."

Al Looked up from his book,putting a finger up to his mouth. "Shh. She sleeping."

Ed looked at his brother like he'd grown another head. "What? Who?" He asked in a whisper, trying not to be loud.

"Whinry, Her and Pinako arrived earlier. Whinry made you a new arm, said somthing about it be better then the last one." Al whispered back, setting his book down when Edward sat next to him.

Ed rolled his eyes and sighed. "That's what she always says."

"Yeah but atleast it's true." He said giving his brother a small smile. "However this one hasn't been tested out that much, she said it was her latest creation and that she didn't get to run all the test they normally would."

Edward gave a look of horror. "So she's using me as a test subject how low can she get!" He whispered loudly. "It hurts bad enough when they attach the damn things, and knowing her crazy mind the thing would probably kill me!"

"Jerk!" Was the only thing they heard before Al seen Ed tackled to the floor by a red pillow followed immediately by a wrench which hit Edward in his head.

"Brother!" AL gasped and jumped up in shock from the sudden attack. The younger brother looked up and saw whinry standing there hands on her hips and a glare directed at his brother.

"You know I could just use the old models, Your should feel lucky that I customize your parts! I could just leave you with the old models, but you know you'd just keep braking them. I could stop making you arms all to gether and let you go armless for the rest of you life. Do you even know how many all nighters I pull just to make sure you get a limb that's better then a last! You could atleast show some appreciation you ungrateful prick!!"

They both just looked at the girl like she had gone crazy. Her face was red in anger. Her fingers where curled into fists, Her knuckles going white. Her glare was so intense he could sware she was trying to kill him with it. Edward just stood up and calmly walked over to her careful to stay at least an arms length away. " Sorry Whinry I was just joking around...There's nothing to-"

Ed was cut off by a wrench to his head. "I'm tired of you joking about my auto mail! Why don't you grow up, Edward! I'm tired of you putting down my work all the time, your so childish!" She shouted,

"What the hell's your problem! Youcame here to replace my arm and you here me say something like I always do and you flip! Did you get bumped on the head or something because really! I would like to know! " Edward shouted back earning another bump on his head.

" I'v Had it with you Edward, find someone else to do your automail" She said hitting him one last time before she stomped out.

Ed and Al stood there, completely confused. She had never acted so violent or angry before, especailly not so emotoinal.

"What was all that about?" Ed asked turning to his brother rubbing the bumps on his head, picking up his pillow and the wrench that lay beside him. "She hit harder then usual."

Al looked at his brother shacking his head. "I don't know she seemed fine earlier, started rambling on about your knew arm and took a nap. She seemed Fine." Al said shrugging still worried about there friend.

"Should we ask aunt Pinako what whinry's problem is. Think She'll know?" Ed Suggested taking his boots off and getting ready for bed.

Alphonse nodded and got into his bed as well. "Yeah she might, We can go see them tomorrow, There staying at an inn not to far from central." He informed his brother yawning.

"Right tomorrow after work. I don't wanna be at the party when the clock hits twelve, I don't really think The bastards gonna suvive..." Ed mumbled to him self falling asleep.

Riza finished up the report in record time and was now back to organizing the files. So far she had managed to get A-H done and was just starting on I. Sighing riza set down the folder she just picked up. It was four in the morning, She needed sleep even if it was only for three hours.

There was no way she was going to get all this down by her next shift. It was impossible. Riza Yawned deciding it would be better just to get home and go to bed .

Getting up Riza gathered her stuff, piled the unorganized folders gathered her walked out the door.

The walk in the hallway was quiet and boring. The light wall with the dim lighting giving the hall a depressing and tiring feel. The pieces of art that you go bey every twenty or so feet didn't help since they where bland. The pictures where of mountains, trees, rivers, forest and basically just land scapes.

Riza coninued down the hall barley taking in her surrounding. There was nothing in these halls that she hasn't seen before, so the walk was no longer intresting just boring. She really needed to right a complaint to the fuhrer. 'He'll probably just burn the hole place down...' She thought to her self as she walked out the main doors and head to the parking lot. She walked boredly once again barley taking in her surroundings. 'Four thorny bushes eight trees two flower beds on the corners...and one creepy shadow by the tree...'

Riza stopped walking and glared at the shadow which quickly moved backwards and blended in with the other shadows. '...maybe I should go after...' Riza started walking towards the shadow but stopped and shook her head. That wouldn't be a good idea especailly since she didn't know who or what it was, plus she was the only one there, Then there was the fact she left her gun back at the office. ' I'll just send a word To Roy tomorrow.'

Once riza got home she opened her door and slammed it shut not really caring about wether or not she woke up the neighbors. "That Bastard" She glared into the room and started getting ready for bed. "He's gonna make me commit suicide...after I kill him" Riza mumbled to her self as she all but shove her shirt into the hamper and kicked her shoes at the door.

Riza turned around at the sound of cracking wood. Groaning in frustration she went to inspect the door. She looked down when she caught a glimpse of white. She looked over and saw a white envelope on the floor. She looked at it suspiciously picking it up. She walked over to her desk and opened the envelope.

She tossed the envelope on the table and unfolded the paper. There was a sticky note attached to a paper. Riza pulled the sticky note off and read the paper.

'_Kevin habdel_

_Marc lemie_

_Shawn shero...'_

Riza stopped looking at the paper and looked at the sticky note.

'_Miss, Riza Hawkeye, _

_here is a list of guys me and Edward have put together,_

_These are the co-workers to watch out for at the party. Theses men are_

_in on The fuhrer's plan. _

_-Liutenet Armstrong_'

Riza rose an eyebrow at the note. 'I didn't know armstrong was in on this too. Oh well the more help the better. Good thing this ends tomorrow. Well At twelve anyway' She thought and went threw the whole list.

After reading it she put it in the trash and got into bed setting her clock for eight. Thinking backon the list she memorized every name on there. Surprisingly enough some of the co-workers where in there group. Well Havoc being on there was really all the surprising.

She was going to have a long day tomorrow. Half the guys on that list were perverted as it was, but actually having permission to be perverted, it was sure to be twice as worse then a normal day. 'I'm going to need serious counseling after this, Or I could just off the male population...that's going to be what I'm going to have to do, My pays not high enough to afford counsling.'

She quietly chuckled insanly at the image of her fire a machine gun around the room with no particular target in mind. Watching as everyone hit the floor trying to dodge the bullets. The best part of the image was shooting Mustangs in the ass. After a few minutes Riza fell asleep with the homicidal thoughs turning even more deadly with grenades and flame throwers. And if anyone asked her about the insane evil luaghter coming from her room, It was the lack of sleep and coffee, she was not by any means a closet psycho.

**Yup, chapter seven has been completed. And yes, I'm working on chapter eight as we speak. However this one might take some time unless I get into a writing frenzy, in which case my mind will explode because I'm not used to thinking about so many things at once.**

**And in on review a while ago I believe some one asked me how she didn't notice it was blood. Well ,the hospital walls where red so at first she thought it was wet paint, however after that she really didn't look at it after that so she didn't see it when it dried since she was to focus on the whole miniskirt fiasco. So it didn't clicked until the whole scene where she and edward ran out of Roy's office. (And yes I know blood changes color when it dries.) If this doesn't clear it up, let me know and when I'm not so tired I'll try to eplain it a bit more.**

**Well as usual, compliments and well hidden insults are appreciated, obvious insult are ignored and now I'm off to bed. Night...Morning...LATER!**


	8. Questions, Answers and Thoughts!

**Hello! Sorry about the long wait! When was the last time I updated? I seriously don't know. Any way I think this is probably not one of the best chapters but I didn't realy want the party to come so soon so It maybe a tad bit boring. And yeah I think everyone got out of character. Then there are those few who where never in character to start with. Oh and the shadow, if you pay a slight attention you might get the hint of what it is. Well any way enough ranting on to the chapter.**

**Diclaimer: I do NOT own FMA ( How ever I did purchase the movie at Target... however I haven't watched it yet, scared it might suck...)**

**Chapter8: Questions, Answers and thoughts! **

Riza walked through the halls grumbling incoherently to herself as the people looked at her when she went by. Riza glared at one woman specifically when she made a comment about a quicky in the closet. Riza knew why the women suspected it. Her hair was a messy her uniform was messy, she had dark circles under her eyes, and she had a feeling that her shirt was inside out. But, Did she care?

That was a hilarious question in her opinion.

She was tired didn't get her coffee, had guys molesting her, and making perverted suggestions, the females half of her co-workers were now either glaring at her for something that wasn't her fault or sneering at her because of some sick rumor, and not to mention her most joyous dream had taken a turn for the worse when Roy had gotten a hold of a lighter. So, No she really couldn't care less. There were being immature idiots like they were back in middle school.

In all Reality adults, especially one's in the military shouldn't be acting in such a manner. It made her more pissed at the fact that they really knew what was going on with the bet. They should be a bit more mature in a situation like this. Especially one certain fuhrer who was way in over his head if he thought she was going to cave and start shooting randomly at her co-workers before midnight.

Oh no she wouldn't shoot them, yet. Despite what all her co-workers and friends thought she was _completely _sane. Well . . . as much as a woman can be when their an over worked trigger-happy, military women who had less then a minimum amount of sleep with insane voices in her head and found the thought of certain men having their testicles stretched in to there eye sockets while their spinal cords being ripped out and had PMS to top it off.

Yes, she was completely sane, it was just her imagination that wasn't to keen on staying in the happy side of life. She saw a counselor when she was eight. The counselor showed her ink blots, and Riza could swear that they looked like blood splatter, And in Riza's's opinion that was a completely sane and normal response to inkblot questions.

Riza shook her head at her own thoughts and tried to keep her other 'voice of reason' locked away in the back of her mind.

Once Riza was back at her desk she immediately went back to filing and organizing her papers, telling herself 'I'm not a psycho, I will not go crazy' in her head repeatedly hoping that she wouldn't shoot at the first guy that said something to her.

After about, two hours of working non stop Riza leaned back in her chair with a sigh. She looked around the office, nothing but a few people doing what they were supposed to be doing. 'Well if that's not suspicious.'

It wasn't that she was the only one that actually did work it was just the fact that, well she was the only one that actually worked. So everyone doing there work was . . . odd. 'I wonder if this is part of his plan . . . is he trying to psych me out? Or maybe it's because of the party. I Could go with the party idea but something seems wrong.' She thought to herself, tapping her pen on a couple files that sat underneath her arms. 'I'll let it slide with the party idea but I'll just keep and ear and eye out for anything suspicious. I think I'm going paranoid . . . '

Riza started working on her papers again after drinking the rest of her coffee.

Around the corner Roy, Ed and Armstrong were peeking around the corner observing they're 'prey' as the new fuhrer liked to call it.

"This is actually amusing to some agree." The dark-haired male said smirking and looking into the room watching the workers in amusement.

"Exactly what's so amusing? Please let me know because I fail to see what's so entertaining about spying on your own employee's" Edward said not trying to hold back his annoyance and openly glaring at his superior.

"Look at her she's so paranoid . . . " The man said ignoring the glare which quickly turned into a confused look.

Armstrong was confused as well and looked back and forth between Riza and Roy. "Sir, How can you tell that she's paranoid, she seems as calm as ever." He stated and looked back to see Riza glaring warningly at some guy who was about to walk up to her.

Roy's smirk just got bigger. "I can just tell. When your around people for so long their habits don't just rub off on you, but you learn how to read the other. Just like with Hughes. When you get the rare occasions of running into him without him showing you at least five pictures of his daughter, it means that he thinks he's a bad Father or that he and his wife got into an argument." Roy said

"How exactly can a man Like him think he's a bad father, he practically spoils the girl . . . " Ed said a little dumbfounded at the information.

"True but when he goes away for long periods of time for military reasons he starts thinking he's a bad father because he's not there, or the time when he got sick when Alicia wanted to go to the carnival. Things like that. One time he even got depressed because Gracia scolded him for leaving the toilet seat up". He explained in a bored tone.

"Huh? But She doesn't seem like the type of woman to nag over something like that . . . "

"She was a few months pregnant, hungry and the baby was kicking, and some women get those mood swings being pregnant and she was one of them." He explained and started walking away.

"Man, remind me not to get . . . married . . . " Edward said turning around, coming face to face with a semi teary eyed sparkly Armstrong.

"What love! Such love in a mar-" He blinked a few times before he looked around at the empty hall. The sparkles fell from view and the tears stopped flowing upon realizing he was talking to thin air.

"Yes grandma I know but it's -"

"It's your fault just because Den is missing doesn't mean you can take it out on Edward. I think Edward deserves a little better then you flipping out on him, especially since he doesn't the dogs missing. He probably thinks you went crazy or something." The old lady said checking over Whinrey's latest foot design. "I think you owe him an apology." She said handing the piece of machinery back to her grand daughter.

"Alright I'll go apologize tomorrow..." She said taking her work and placing it back in the box.

"Why not now?" The woman asked as she started washing the grease and oil of her hands.

"Huh? ...oh there having some party today and from what I've heard from al there's some kinda of bet going on and Ed being like the spy for Ms. Hawkeye."

"You mean that strict blonde woman that was here before." The grandmother looked up at the girl drying her hand, and saw Whinrey nod. "What kind of bet?"

"They call it 'The Miniskirt Contract'." She said her grandmother smiled and Whinrey let out a small laugh.

Pinako smirked and sat down in her chair. "I think it'd be a little weird for Riza to wear something like that.

Whinrey nodded and started making tea. "Yeah but they said she's been wearing it all weak. And Alphonse said that Ed said that she's been drinking an abnormal amount of coffee and not getting much sleep since Mustangs been working her to death, he also said that she's been acting off lately and he thinks she's going to starting to talking to her self pretty soon." She said telling her grandmother everything that Al knew over some tea.

Riza walked down the hall happily holding her giant coffee cup that was filled with freshly brewed coffee. Riza resisted smiling as she took a giant gulp of her coffee. It had been a half an hour since her last cup and was very happy to have her ninth cup of that day.

However, happy things never last.

A couple of her co. workers where running to Roy's office and had 'accidently bumped into her, splashing the coffee on both her and the one that bumped into her. The man realizing who he bumped into quickly said an apology and started running again, needless to say he was faster then before. Riza glared at the man as he ran.

Riza had made another coffee and had made it back to her office without incident. She had also managed to sort out all the papers she had left and signed more then half the papers that Roy had left on her desk.

It was almost time to go to the party, something that riza had been looking forward to all day. It wasn't that she'd have fun but the basic fact that she would win and Roy would have to wear a skirt and be embarrassed for years to come.

Riza looked at the clock and smiled, something that the others in the office found scary considering the current situation. She really couldn't wait to get to the party, she couldn't wait for the clocke to strike twelve. She couldn't wait to cock back the gun and start firing randomly at the male half of the building.

As soon as she started spacing off about the party her phone rang. Riza's head snapped to the left to glare at the phone. Picking up the phone she leaned back into her chair. "Central station, lieutenant Hawkeye Speaking."

"Hey lieutant It's, me!"

"Hello Edward is there a reason for calling?" She asked as she start signing papers again.

"Yeah me and Armstrong where just with the bastard. Actually where were at your office. You seemed pretty paraniod at least thats what he said" Unknown to Ed Riza's eye twitched in annoyance. "Anyway Roy wanted me to call to make sure you where coming."

"What do you mean make sure I was coming.?" She asked confused.

"He doesn't have a say on wether you come or not because it's not really a work thing. It's not a thing you have to do it a party not a mission" He explianed

Riza looked up suddenly. That right, she didn't have to go. It wasn't like it was some mission. It was a simple party.

'_But if I don't go...' _Riza shook her head. "I'll be there" She said hanging up without a response.

Riza was finally done all the paper she was assigned, so she sat back in her chair and looked up at the clock. 'Hmm.i guess I have a few extra minutes on my hands...' She thought looking back at her desk. 'I guess it couldn't hurt for me to go a little early, after all he is throwing it at my expense...' Riza smirked to her self and stood up.

Still smirking, she gathered her things she walked out of the office leaving her co-workers wondering.

Roy, with the help from Edward was setting out the food and the drinks while armstrong and the others put up the streamers and other decorations.

"No! Edward the chips go over there. What the hell did you do with the platter? I told you soda go on the other end!! What the hell are you thinking Fullmetal!?" Roy yelled irritated, grabbing the chip bowl from Edward and placing it by the dip and preztels.

Edward glared at His boss. "If your gonna sit there and yell it me the whole time why did you tell me to help with the food?!"

Roy just paused a second before turning back to arranging the food. "Because your too short to help the Major with the decorations." He stated in a blunt manner and went along to check the list.

Edward stood straight up and was about to yell when the door opened and Riza walked in.

Roy looked over as well and then went back checking things off the list. "Your early, Hawkeye." He stated as he switched two of the soda's around.

Riza took a seat by the window. "Yes, well I finished all my paper work and the phones been awfully slow today. So I thought I would drop by a little early." She explained as she looked around at the decorations and food. "Sir should you really put the egg-salad that close to the vegetables?" She asked seeing a bowl of egg-salad the was right against the vegetable platter.

Roy looked over at it then back at Riza. "Exactly what's wrong with it?" He asked really not seeing the problem.

"Well sir, Sooner or later with all the people here it's bound to fall off the spoon or get pushed out the bowl one way or another. And I doubt a lot of people like egg-salad on there broccoli." She stated in an obvious tone. Holding back a smile when she her Edward laughing.

Roy glared at the woman and reluctantly shoved the egg salad away from the Vegetables. Grumbling, he went back to marking off the items on the list a making small adjustments.

Riza looked over at Armstrong who was hanging decorations up with four of his subordinates and judging by the sparkles around him, and the poses he was striking he was no doubt talking about his heritage...again.

Edward who was not to far behind the Roy was glaring at his back looking like he wanted to strangle the man with piano wire. She didn't blame him. Roy could be quiet the annoying man. He was bossy, arrogant, somewhat conceited, and had this habit of trying to make everything perfect to his standards. The hell with everyone else, If he liked they had to like it or they'd end up being fried.

She looked back over at Armstrong who was happily yet determinedly hangin up stremer and twist them her or ther so to add a swirly effect. How Armstrong always managed to do his job happily and still have energy to flaunt his muscles and ancestry was beyond her...well may she should reverse that. Talking about his blood line and flaunting his muscles seem to take up a lot more energy then working. Speeking of the man, Where in the hell do those sparkles come from?! They just magically appear out of know where when the man starts ranting!

Riza shook her head thinking it best not to ask such questions. They would either give you a head ache or give you the knowledge of something you never knew yet didn't want to know and Riza wasn't in the right state of mind to take in new information.

"Hawkeye, Go to my office and let everyone know threw the intercom that everything's ready for the party?" Roy asked looking over at her while setting the cups on the table.

Riza stood and nodded. "Of course sir" she said walking to the door.

"Oh and while your going that way there's an envolope on my desk, take it to the mail room." He said going back to what ever he was doing before.

Riza gave a blank look as she walked down the hall. "Yep, just as bossy as ever." She mumbled as she made her way to the Fuhrer's office.

**Tada! The eighth chapter. I honestly didn't think it was going to last this long, because I really don't have a lot of ideas to fill up the gaps and this chapter was purely thought up on spot really, Well only about two more chapters how do ya feel?**


	9. Party and Monies

**Another chapter, another tiring day...blah I don't really having much to say except that well I think this chapters a bit short and not as exiting as I hoped it would be, but what can I do really...I think I rush threw this one more then the others...o well The next chapter is more like an...epilogue so yeah technically this is the last chapter well read on...**

**Guess I had mor to say then I thought...heh**

**Miniskirt Contract 9: Party and Monies.**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own FMA!**_

Riza was walking back to the party room, A gun at her side and her growing insanity in her head. She smirk thinking back to the letter she had to put in the mail room. No, she hadn't read it but how could you not know when it was from Roy to Ed.

The man did nothing but torture the teen. Not once in the years that she had known the did Roy ever have a normal conversation with him outside of work. They fought like siblings most of the time, sometime verbally and others...ed got the shit beat out of him. Either way it had become a 'normal' part in their daily lives.

Riza opened the door to the room and almost immediately walked back out. There where hundreds of people in the room. Guys looked at her as if second guessing being there and following Roys orders.

The girls were glaring at her or completely ignoring her and a few girls were looking at her as if laughing at her pain. Riza sighed and decided to just get a drink and dodge the guys who where in on Roy's little plot.

Riza was pouring a drink when she felt a hand on her rear. She gripped her cup, turning she saw Havoc sttanding there grinning like the cheshire cat.

"Hey, Hawkeye having fun?" He asked casually as if nothing happened.

Riza held back her glare, "Not really." She nearly growled out walking away, leaving him there alone by the drinks.

When she was a good distance away she sat down on a chair sipping at her drink. Glaring at everyone in the room, noticing how Roy was talking to a group of guys. 'No doubt planning something.'

Riza Looked over at Roy who looked over at her and smirked. 'He does that way to much...'she thought spitefully un subconcously gripped her cup tighter. 'Maybe I'll slice his mouth off, see how he likes smirking the or maybe I'll force him to swallow acid...heh that'll teach him'

"You squeeze that cup any tighter it'll brake..."

Riza tensed and looked up quickly. She relaxed noticing it was only Edward. "Hey Ed." She looked back at the room. Sighing she gulped the rest of her drink. "Why aren't you _mingling_ with the others?" she asked curious as to why he wasn't talking to any of the guys.

Ed plopped on the chair next to Riza. "Because there talking to the bastard and the only thing he seems to be talking about his how stressed out your getting and trying to tell them to be more persistent." he said yawning.

"I see." She said squeezing the cup harder, " By the way Edward I thought you might want to know he's sending you a letter" she warned watching his face shifter into an angered expression.

"And you might want to know that, he's making plans to shorten your skirt if you loose the bet." He said walking away.

"Dick" was all riza said before her cup broke in her grip and it's content dripped from her hand to the floor.

Ed looked over and blinked, while riza just slowly looked down at the mess.

It had been four hours and Riza had been grouped repeatedly by the same men, hit on with old lame cheesy pick up lines and one guy even went so far as to look up her skirt and reveal the color of her underwear to the whole room which just happened to be blue.

She was pissed beyond all reason and could barley hold her cup with out breaking it. So far she had broke about fifteen cups, dropped four plates of food due to the excessive groping at the table, and she had 'accidently' stabbed Roy's hand with a for when he went to grab something off one of the food dishes.

Currently Riza was on her sixth attempt to make a plate when a she felt a hand on her rear.

Riza held back a shout as she jumped in surprise again and dropped her plate. Riza's trigger finger twitched as well as the corners of her mouth. She glanced up at the clock a smirked. 'Eleven : fourty-five only fifteen minutes, then I can scared the shit out of them all.'

"Hey Riza," Riza held back a sigh when she felt an arm around her waist. "Maybe after the party-"

"No thank you, I have work to do..." She cut off the man mid sentence, trying to be polite as possible as she sauntered away from the man a blank look on her face. Yes She looked calm, she looked really calm, however her face didn't agree with her mind and she swore if she heard another chezzy pick up line she'd snap.

Roy looked at the clock and paled. It was only ten minutes until midnight and riza hadn't done so much as touch her gun. This was really bad he had to find someway to get her to loose her temper or he would have to suffer humilliation for the rest of his days.

"What's wrong fuhrer?" Armstrong asked when he saw Roy look at the clock and pale. Something very unlike there friend and boss.

Roy looked over at him crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "It's Riza, she hasn't snapped." He said looking around the room Seeing a guy grabb her rear as another guy wrapped his arm around her. "Look at her she blowing them off like it's normal!" He exclaimed taping his foot impatiently.

"I see. Shall I tell the men to-" He stopped when Roy waved his hand dismissing the thought

"No I think I'll have to take it from here..."He said smirking, and started to make his way towards Riza.

Armstrong watched the seen as Riza caught a glimpse of Roy making his way over to her and deliberatly walked into the crowd of people to escape him. He smiled as Riza ducked when a random drunk went to put his arm around her and ended up catching Roy instead.

Hearing footsteps Armstrong looked over and saw Edward walking towards him. "Edward." He said giving a slight nod in greeting.

"Hey how's it going, Where's Fuhrer bastard?" He asked looking around.

"Final resort.." Was all he had to say to make Ed's eyes go wide.

"Are you serious, He's actually going to hit on her himself. Did he finally loose it or what?" he said laughing.

"What so funny over here?" Havoc's voice reached them and ed looked over and grinned.

"He's taking that 'extra measurement' he said he wouldn't have to take." He said pointing out to Roy who had just missed Riza when he pushed past a couple of guy who were standing in a corner.

"I get dib's on his office chair." Havoc said lighting up a cigarette, leaning against the wall joining Ed and Armstrong in watching the scene before them.

---------------------------

Riza held back a yell of frustration as she once again dodged Mustang in the crowd of people. However she couldn't stand being in the crowd much longer it was getting hot and sweaty due to the mass of people and her running from him wasn't helping at all.

She dodged him a few more time until finally she couldn't take the crowd any more and went over to get a drink.

No more the ten seconds later She felt another arm around as she was pulled against another sweaty male body. She didn't even look up before addressing the person.

"Fuhrer, I thought your were talking to the guys..." She stated boredly holding back her temper. If her being calm would piss him off, them remain calm she would and let his anger be her joy. At least for the next five minutes.

"Yeah, they got boring. So I thought I 'd come and check on you..." He said trailinbg off as his hand trailed down her back then fell to his side as she walked away.

Riza grabbed her plate and sat down at the table eating her food. Roy sat across from her. "Well I have to make sure that my favorite employee doing well don't I?" Roy gave a cocky smile rubbing his leg against her's.

And two seconds later she took her leg and crossed it over the other one making sure both her legs were out of his reach. 'Damn ladies man isn't he?' She sneered in her head, keeping her out appearance calm. "I'm only your favorite employee because I do your paper work. Which is done by the way." She stated in a prefessoinal manner, cheering on the inside when she seen his left eye twitch.

He gave a 'charming' smile, "Well if your put it that way you're my only employee...you are the only one that does my paper work." He said smile not leaving.

On the inside Riza was laughing at how 'normal' the fuhrer was acting. 'but it's only a matter of time before he decides to be himself. Riza's eye twitched as he started talking again.

"You now Riza I was thinking" He started taking a sip of his drink. "You've been working here along time...doing my paper work...I think it's time you got a raise...Under one condition." He trailed off giving her a perverted look.

Riza didn't even look up before giving him a flat out. "no." before walking away.

Then she felt it, a hand on her backside. Not just on her backside but up her skirt on her backside . This time the whole room slowly went silent. Everyone in the room looked at them. However Roy didn't get it, She should have been mad, irritated, She should have drawn her gun and shot at him but she was...she smirking.

Yes Riza was smirking, She was smirking and her hand rested on her gun. "Sir, It's midnight." She stated pulling her gun out in record time.

It Took a few seconds for it to sink in but when it finally did. "Shit." Was all he said before taking cover behind his subordinates.

Across the room Edward, Havoc and Armstrong watched as Riza took out her gun and took aim.

"Hey wait a minute doesn't that mean..." Havoc started but didn't get a chance to finish as a bullet came whizzing by his head and Edward pulled him behind a table the Armstong had graciously knocked on it's side, which knocked all the food off the table to the floor.

Havoc looked over to Ed then lit another cigarette. "Thanks Ed. I still get the Chair." He said calmly

Ed nodded and looked At the scene Riza Had already shot a couple people and everyone that hadn't been shot was basically playing dead. Roy was taking cover behind the trash can and basically trying to survive.

Whenever riza would run out of bullet Roy would try to shoot back and knock the gun out of her hand, however that went unsuccessful as the woman had a bit more experience with guns.

About one am Riza had run out of bullets, Edward had notiftied the doctors in the building and havoc had gone threw a pack of cigarettes and was know in a grumpy mood since he didn't get the chair. Armstong was off to the side taking count of all the people and making sure none were dead.

Riza sat in a chair of to the side cleaning her bestfriend. "Whats the count Armstrong?" She asked back to her normal self.

"Forty three out of ninety-seven injured none dead." He informed with a salute.

"That'll be all" she said putting the gun back in the holster. She glanced over at Ed when she heard him laughing.

Edward was laughing at the fuhrer who was limping to the table , apparently Riza had got a few punches in as well by the look of his black eye and busted nose. "Oh man Riza you got the bastard good. He laughed harder when Roy tried to glare at him.

Roy glared full force and found the it evidently made him look funnier. "Watch it full metal or I'll cut your pay in half." This shut the blonde up immediately making the fuhrer smirk.

Riza looked up in thought. "That reminds me sir I want a raise...either give me a raise or I'll stop the paper work. And I also need to start being paid for over time, other wise I'll have to stop the paper work. " She said Strectching as she stood.

Roy jumped out of his chair wincing when he put weight on his sore leg. "What does Paper work have to do with over time?!" He yelled Not really wanting to pay the girl extra money.

Riza glanced at him boredly from the corner of her eye. "How do you think I get all your work done sir?" She asked simply.

And for once Roy stood there speechless as Riza walked out calmly, smirking when she heard Roy yell in pain as he ungracefully plopped in his chair.

**Well I guess that's it! Tell me how you liked it, And I'll have the epilogue type thing out ASAP. I'm actaully thinking of writing another story to go with this one but I'm not so sure, oh well.**

**Later **


	10. Just a Normal Day at Work

**Yo! It's epilogue time!! Yes I'm a little hyper. I actually think I wrote the epilogue quicker then any other chapter, seeing as I started it yesterday and got to like half a page and typed the rest today... night...it's 11:36...Yeah well any way This is technically the last chapter so I hope you like it...Not much Roy in it though...oh well If I write another part maybe I'll put more of him in there. By the way there might be a lot of errors and words might be were they don't belong...yeah I'm tired and hyper and I don't know how that possible ...any way on to the Epilogue!!**

**Oh and Whinrey's name might be spelled wrong or not capitilized as well as the others , butprobably mor on Whinrey's part, I'm just not used to typing her name And I realized that I used it more in this chapter then the others so yeah...so anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own FMA.**

**The MiniSkirt Contract: Epilogue: Just a Normal Day at Work.**

Riza sat at her desk while Havoc and Ed stood around it thanking her by helping her with filing. Why where they helping her? For winning the bet and humiliating there boss of course! So naturally they would be very willing to help her with filing.

Edward grinned as he put a stack of files in the finished pile. "Finally the bastard gets what's coming to him." He said in an all too happy tone taking another pile from Havoc.

"Oh yeah, not to mention a lot of the women are psyched about this as well, getting the fuhrer back for making them wear it in the first place." Havoc said Starting to sort threw the pile.

Riza smiled as they continued chatting about the fuhrer's predicament. Yes, unlike Roy had thought a lot of the women seemed to be against the miniskirt idea and were all too happy to see him wear one. And riza was all to happy to be the one who put him in his place. Not to mention she seemed to become somewhat of a hero with the female population of central.

Things were basically back to normal. Except that the almighty bastard was now walking around in a miniskirt being Publicly humiliated. However, Roy had been getting easily aggrivated explaining why Riza needed help doing the paper work.

Riza had snuck a few pictures of him and had just a few minutes ago sent Armstrong out to make copies of them, plus one giant poster. Riza was going to get her payback, even if she had to do everyone's paperwork.

"Hey Edward theres a young girl on the telephone that wishes to speak to you." She said in a teasing manner, grinning

Ed looked up to the receptionists who was holding the phone out towards him. He gave her a confused look. "Who is it?"

The lady put the phone up to her ear. "May I ask who's calling." She asked politely.

Ed watched as the woman nearly threw the phone across the room. Then as soon as the voice reached his ears, he didn't need any one to tell him. Cause those yells and threats he'd recognize even with amnesia...which he was hoping to get in his five second walk to the receptionist's desk.

However fate refused to grant his wish as he brought the phone to his ear, pulling it away slightly and wincing at the volume of Whinrey's voice.

Sighing he brought the phone to his ear once again. "Whinrey, Calm down!" He shouted. He didn't mean to really, but she wouldn't have heard him other wise. There was a pause, and ed could imagine the clueless look on her face.

"Ed?" she asked in a slow quiet tone as if making sure it wasn't someone else.

"Yeah, it's me." He said almost laughing at how quickly his friends tone could change. Which reminded him that he should be bracing himself for another outburst.

And just like always. "Where the hell do you get off asking who?! Like you know any other girls our age! Besides who else would call you while your at work, don't you have any common sense?!"

Ed pulled the phone away from his ear while she ranted and waited till the silence till he put it back to his ear. "Sorry whinrey. I'll remember that next time" He said with a hint of sarcasm. "Is there a reason you called me at work and bit off the receptionists head?" He asked sitting on the desk facing everyone which he noticed where staring at him.

He blushed and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that." He mumbled quickly turning away from everyone. And went back to the phone conversation.

Riza and havoc watched as Ed's face turned red and he turned around and continued talking to Whinrey.

"What do you suppose that's about?" Havoc asked Riza who had already gone back to work. He on the other hand took a seat and smoked.

Riza looked over at Edward who fell of the desk and started shouting. " I couldn't say, but whatever it's about he's pretty mad." She said as she turned around to place another organized pile of folders in the 'done' pile.

" Yeah look at him, who's this Whinrey anyway?" He asked grinning as put phone up his other ear and held the sore one.

"Too young for you." She said in a bored tone shifting threw papers and sign other's, smirking at Havoc's offended expression which quickly turned into a glare. "I believe you've met her before, she's Edward child hood friend from his hometown." She added tired of havocs glare.

Havoc thought for a moment before a look of recognition passed. "Oh the blonde girl that makes Ed's limbs right? The violent girl with the wrench." He asked and watched as Riza nodded. He put his cigarette out and shook his head. "Not even if she was my age, I don't think I could take th verbal abuse, and definitely not the physical. No wonder He's got such a hard head..." Havoc trailed off sighing.

Riza seeing Edward walking back just nodded in reply shoving more files at Ed, who just took the files and started putting them in order, scowling.

Havoc looked at the boy then at Riza, silently asking the women if he should even ask. Riza just took pity on him and asked her self.

"Edward, is-"

"The dog!!"

Riza and Havoc jumped back a bit at the abrupt yell confused. They looked at each other then back at the blond boy wondering if they should just keep quiet. However Edward saw the confused look and decided to explain any way.

"Remember I told you about whinrey flipping out on me.?" He ask receiving nods. "Well, she informed me that it wasn't pms. She has just been moody lately because Den ran away and hasn't come home yet. Which is kinda strange." he said trailing off starting to wonder why the dog ran away.

"Wait a minute who's Den" Havoc asked completely lost.

Ed sighed pausing his job. "Dens the family dog..."

Havoc almost dropped his files and quickly grabbed a hold of them when Riza glared. "She got all psycho on you because the family dog ran away?!" He yelled in bewilderment.

"Yep. It is kind of strange thought, Den's never ran away before. She's probably just worried is all. I mean she does get violent when she's worried...or mad...happy...depressed...excited...bored...alive..." Ed trailed of again going quiet putting the files away remember how many times she hit him and why. Then out of know where he spoke again. "You know when we where ten she made her first automail part, then she ran to my house to show me...and she was so excited she slugged me in the head with the wrench." He said scowling again and shoved the last file harshly into the filing cabinet.

For the third time Riza and Havoc looked at each other, then Havoc sniggered while Riza held a hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh. Edward glared at the not finding anything he said amusing, but the glare on made them laugh more.

"If You think it's so funny you go live with her. Let's see how you like getting hit with a wrench. And let her yell in your ear like a banshee. Lets see how you like it when sh-" Edward cut him self off with a yelp of pain, which he knew all to well. He turned around slowly. "Hey winry..Pinako." He greeted watching the old lady shake her head while whinrey held the wrench ready for another attack.

"I apologize, and You repay me by talking about me behind my back!? Maybe I won't give you a new arm how about that?!" She yelled hitting him again. "And if you weren't so reckless, I wouldn't have to hit you as much?!" She said hitting him one last time, harder for good measure.

Ed held his head While Havoc held in his laugh grinning at the scene. Riza stood by idly watching them both bicker.

The two teens glared at each other throwing insults and calling each other names. Getting fed up Whinrey went to bring her wrench down one more time but stopped and nearly jump on Edward when the door slammed open with a loud bang and two figures came walked in one stomping, and the other laughing loudly.

Everyone looked at the figures, One being The Famous Roy Mustang and Armstrong who was Now telling a story about something or another. Roy yelled something that wasn't quiet comprehendible because of the volume and pace the he was talking be fore walking down the hall to his office and slamming the door. Armstrong just blinked a couple times before spotting Riza and walking over to her.

Winry stood there still shocked, while ed had already gotten over the scene and went back to work. Pinako had similar thoughts as Whinrey but made no facial expression that gave her away. The old women merely waited for her grand daughter to get over her shock.

"Was he...just...was He just wearing a MINISKIRT?!" She yelled the last part in complete shock looking over at the three co-workers who nodded.

"It shouldn't be that much of a surprise, I told you what was going on already." Edward stated looking at her amused.

"Yeah but I didn't think he would go threw with it!" She exclaimed pointing to his door.

Edward laughed. "Yeah with how much of a bastard he is and all you wouldn't think he'd keep his word, huh?"

Riza nodded in agreement to Ed's remark. "He might be a bastard but he never goes back on his promises...to some degree anyway." She added thinking of how much he would do versus what he wouldn't do.

"But a miniskirt?"

"He's repenting, for making Riza's week a living hell." Havoc spoke up cigarette hanging from his mouth, Making Riza glare.

Riza faced Armstrong, smirking. "I trust you got the pictures?"

Armstrong nodded and handed her a bag. Riza took the bag and looked around, nodding back to armstrong and handing him the bag back. "Ok I want you, and Havoc to go put the poster in the entrance hall and another in the mess hall. Edward I want you and anyone else you can find to go and put up these every where, you might want to do some math and make sure you can get at least two in every hallway and on in every room, You can take whinrey and Alphonse if you like." She ordered watching them all minus Pinako and whinrey salute and head out." Riza smirked as they left.

Roy stomped down the hall angry. So far he had seen twenty pictures of him in his miniskirt and it was really irritating. Not only did he have to suffer the humiliation of being in a skirt but, Riza put up pictures like she was flaunting his humiliation. It could drive anyone mad.

Roy finally reached the door and slammed it open scaring everyone in the room enough to make them drop what ever they where holding and jump five feet in the air. he walked in and froze mid-step.

There on the wall five time bigger then him was a giant poster of him in a skirt. The background of the poster was pale yellow and above his title written above his head.

"RIZA!!!!" He yelled making the people jump again. But no one dared say anything, any one who saw him stayed at least ten feet away. His eye was twitching rapidly and his face flushed in anger and embarrasement. He Burn the first person who said anything to him.

Upon walking out of the building Whinrey was tackled to the ground by a mass of heavy fur.

Alphonse, Edward and Pinako looked down at whinrey who's face was now covered in slobber. Pinako smiled as she saw there dog, happy that he finally came back, not that she thought he wouldn't.

Whinrey hugged the large dog. "Don't ever do that again Den! You had me so worried!" She said nearly squeezing it to death.

"Whinrey dogs do need to breath." Ed said hoping to save the poor dog from suffocating.

Whinrey released the dog petting his fur. "I wonder what he's doing all the way here in central?" She said looking around, while The dog decided to attack Edward next.

Pinako smiled while the dog knocked Ed to the ground then did the same to Alphonse, and jumped on ed again. "I supos he Missed Alphonse and Edward. Dog's are usually family oriented animal, taking after people, they see your family as there 'pack' so to speak. And just like in a family If a member of the pack is gone for a certain amount of time they beging to miss them and eventually go to look for them." The old lady explained, watching them.

"So, den came to look for Ed and Al? He's never done that before though." She said still wondering.

"Like you he's probably tired of waiting." She said starting to walk away.

Whinrey got up and brushed herself of. "I guess so. C'mon den let's go" She said following her grandmother, making sure Den was following.

Den didn't move until the brothers did, but after they did the dog was more then happy to follow.

Ed and Al stayed a little behind talking to one another in hushed tones, but whinrey knew better the to ask. That's why She was surprised when Ed and Al ran up to her. "Hey Whinrey?"

"Yes, Al?" She asked questioningly

Ed spoke up instead. "We were wondering.."

Whinrey was starting to get upset at the pause and glared. "What is it?"

"What's for dinner?" They both asked grinning.

Whinrey puased a moment and then smiled happily, and the smile quickly turned mischievous. "Liver and spinach and beats with a nice tall glassof _MILK_ towash it down." She said watching the boy's faces turn abnormal colors.

8

Riza smiled from her office when he she Roy yell. She laughed quietly to her self as she put away the last file. Done with her work she took a folder of the desk and place it in her bag, Smiling as she walked out of the door. And down the hall._'Sweet retribution...and it's not the only thing you got coming to you Roy Mustang'_

**Hehehehe A Riza out for revenge, scary ain't it? Well all done. Yep stories finally done...I think I might make a second part, something like things that happened in between chapters or maybe therapy sessions for riza...cause I think she need's it after all that. Or maybe riza's revenge...may be two out of the three...I guess it depend weather or not I can come up with a plot or Idea's to go on...either way tell me what you think!**


End file.
